


When the past comes knocking

by Snape_Granger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest (Harry Potter), F/F, Femslash, Fred Weasley Lives, Good Walburga Black, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, OOC, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sex Magic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snape_Granger/pseuds/Snape_Granger
Summary: During the battle of Hogwarts Hermione Granger was supposedly killed by the killing curse neither side took claim neither did they know where her body vanished to but one. Narcissa Malfoy knew the truth but the life of her love and her son's life depended on the events that took place next.Characters are OOC as it's fanfictionUntil I get further into the story the chapters will be drabbles sorta, doesn't really matter much until later on.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 90
Kudos: 293





	1. Chapter 1

The lights from the battlefield seemed to have stopped flashing before her as if frozen in time. She could make out the horrified faces of her friends and the silent screams from Harry and Ron, neither close enough to stop her descent nor defend her from the red curse crashing into her unprotected chest. Her heart stopped, her chocolate brown eyes widened in panic at the realisation of death coming to collect her soul. The last thing Hermione Granger saw was the frightened blue eyes of a blonde haired angel kneeling over her body and the last words she would hear.

“We will meet again my darling.”

The battle was won with the Light standing victorious over the Dark. Bodies littered the grounds, both sides suffered heavy loss but only one would give a final farewell to their fallen comrades as they take to their final resting place. The surviving Death Eaters were rounded up and collected by arriving Aurors and stripped of their wands as they were dragged away to the bowels of the castle, later to be transferred to the ministry.

The Great Hall came a safe haven from the crumbling structure of the castle, magic was reinforced to keep the large chamber standing. Food and drink was offered along with healers applying first aid to the injured. Families sat huddled together, relief evident on their ragged and bloodied faces, friends flittered around the hall to speak, and congratulate each other whilst others cried as they said their goodbyes to their deceased.

One figure stood next to her family silently watching the Weasley family and friends grieve over the deaths of Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger. Only one body was there, the latter had disappeared. She knew why and her heart went out to the young wizards that sat holding each other, both boys feeling their third counterpart missing from their very beings. 

She wanted to tell them, needed to but one look at her son and she knew she couldn’t because what would happen next would determine if he remains in the present or lost forever.  
_Forgive me my darling, it is far to soon._

They believed she died, died a hero along with her fallen allies fighting to right the wrong that overcame the Wizarding World. What they couldn’t understand was how her body vanished from Hogwarts grounds, neither side admitting to the knowledge of what came Hermione Granger's remains. Even so Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley placed a lovingly crafted stone upon the hill that the three friends once enjoyed overlooking the ancient castle.

**Here lies a true hero, a loyal friend and a brave Witch.**  
**Hermione Granger**  
**Gone far to soon – forever missed**

Flowers would appear upon her makeshift memorial, baffling her friends that later would come to visit. Each day a new flower would be placed by the stone, a different colour, a different species but no clue to who could of left them there. Days became weeks, weeks would become months before the truth came out.

Narcissa Malfoy knelt down placing a loving hand upon the carefully placed headstone, her free hand clutching a precious forget me not flower she would lay upon the wet grass.

“Time has come my darling. It's time you came home.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't write slowburns they bore me. So yes this will be a fast paced romance.

**September 5th 1972**

The Great Hall was in high spirits as the returning students watched the first years being sorted in to one of the four houses. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor each house known for their own traits. Ravenclaw favours intelligence, Hufflepuff is loyalty, the brave end up in Gryffindor and the cunning and ambitious go to Slytherin.The small figures stood huddled together watching with nervous anticipation as each of them took their turn up sitting upon the crooked stool with the large talking raggedy hat placed over their heads.

“Wouldn’t believe the summer I had..”

“Bet I can beat you there Nott. I had your mother displayed on my bed and you wouldn’t believe how loud she was being until your sister showed up..”

The young blonde turned sharply to her left to glare at her fellow house mates. Theodore Nott and Felix Flint, seventh years acting like toddlers who had been released upon the world for the first time.

“We are Slytherin, try to remember that in future.” She sneered at the childish wizards to busy thumping each other to pay any attention to her. She rolled her eyes, irritation bubbling under her skin at the lack of respect due to a witch of her status. “Pigs.”

A sudden loud bang interrupted the Hall along with a flash of blinding white light. Screams of terror and shouts of surprise followed the meal falling into chaos, each student trying to crowd the area where a large bundle appeared out of the light. Several staff members including Professor McGonagall were herding students away.

“Back to your seats now before you all receive detention with myself tonight.”

“Silence. Please remain seated and listen to your Head of house.” The headmaster called out from behind the stone podium shaped like a phoenix. 

Narcissa calmly slipped past the line of teachers and crouched next to the mysterious bundle that on closer inspection was a tattered black robes wrapped tightly around an unconscious woman. She gently rolled the brunette on to her back, careful of the young woman’s injuries. Narcissa traced her wand over the robes watching the seams melt away allowing the Slytherin to further inspect the beautiful being beneath her.

“Well my darling angel what have you gotten yourself in to?” The curly haired brunette was covered in dried blood, cuts and bruises lingered on her bare skin. Her upper lip was split open, she had dark marks under her closed eyes giving off a eerie feeling of someone who had been tortured. Narcissa mused she would know after seeing her oldest sister returning home from a meeting with her precious Lord and master, beaten and bloodied, it certainly made her mama proud.

A soft moan broke Narcissa from her thoughts, she muffled a surprised yelp as dulled brown eyes tried to focus on her face. “Hey, can you hear me? My name’s Narcissa... You, well you landed quite badly in the Great Hall at Hogwarts.” She placed a hand on the brunette's cold cheek, hoping to help the young woman to focus and the need to lessen the girl's pain.

“Miss Black, we need to take the young lady to the infirmary.” 

Narcissa quickly removed her hand, reluctantly she stepped back suddenly unsure why she had the need to offer the stranger, beautiful as she may be, comfort when she rarely cared about another in the first place. She watched the Madame of Hogwarts infirmary carefully load the whimpering brunette onto a stretcher alongside McGonagall. She shook her head to clear the pained whimpers from her mind, not quite managing as she had hoped.

Midnight came and unable to successfully get the stranger off her mind Narcissa slipped away from the cold dungeons and into the warm sterile infirmary. Grateful not to of caught the unpleasant attention of the horrid squib that lurks the corridors at night with his equally dreadful cat.

With it being the start of the school year she wasn’t surprised to found only one bed was occupied but unfortunately it was close to the Madame’s office. She crept quietly over to the curtained off bed, relief flooding her system upon seeing the now clean and bandaged angel awake.

“You look much better my darling angel.” She inwardly grinned at the surprise etched on the girl’s pale face. “If you didn’t quite get my name earlier it’s Narcissa Black.” She smoothly sat on end of the bed, her crystal blue eyes tracking the newcomers awkward moments under the stiff white sheets.

“I know who yo.. I mean I remember. I’m Hermione.” 

Narcissa tilted her head to the side, a slight curve to her lips. Hermione was nervous that was apparent from the constant lick of her lips and the twitch of her fingers. The slip up was peculiar but she vanished it from her mind. “A beautiful name for a beautiful creature.” She bit back the smirk that threatened to take over her face at the delightful sight of the blush rising up from the bedridden witches chest, snaking up her neck towards her ears.

“I best be off Hermione but I shall hopefully be seeing you around.” She closed the distance between them, her fingers danced lightly over Hermione’s jaw. “Goodnight my darling angel.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**September 17th 1972**

Over a week had gone by since landing in Hogwarts in the past. A past that Hermione was struggling to accept especially since the past or should say the current headmaster Dumbledore had the ingenuous idea of sorting Hermione into house Slytherin. A house that despises the likes of her kind.

She still remembered the rather uncomfortable conversation that led to her being surrounded by green and silver serpents and a very attractive blonde witch that seemed to have taken an instant liking to Hermione.

“Can you send me forward in time sir? Is it even possible?” She knew the answer deep down, she just wasn’t ready to admit the truth. She nervously shuffled on the hardback seat facing the younger headmaster Dumbledore.

His white brows furrowed in sympathy. “At this point in time my dear, I don’t believe we can but I’m sure we can help you find your footing and place here.”

Her heart thumped painfully in her chest, the thought of leaving her boys behind forever was a nasty bitter pill to swallow.

“Imagine what you could achieve with us Miss Granger, we could stop your future from happening. We could stop Tom from ever achieving his goals of becoming Lord Voldemort.” 

Hermione grimaced at the twinkle in his eye, the old man was already plotting. Oh how she wished she didn’t tell the elderly wizard about the future, she never did fully trust the ancient wizard even in her own time. “You don’t understand sir, if we foolishly play with time we could eventually destroy the future or cause something far worse to happen.” 

Dumbledore had waved her fears away with a dismissive smile. “No, no my dear girl this will work. You shall be a new student who was sorted privately as asked for by your parents. You will take the Dagworth-Granger name as no one will be able to dispute your claim. Once in Slytherin you will be able to befriend and lure the future death eaters away.”

Hermione wanted to roll her eyes at the high risk that the man was placing her in considering she had been accidently sent 26 years into the past, so playing nice with the younger versions of the people who tormented her wasn’t something she was all to willing to do but as per usual Albus Dumbledore had gotten his way. Now she knew what Snape felt or would feel. 

Speak of the greasy devil and he may appear.

“Snape.” Hermione acknowledged the lanky black haired wizard who took the seat in front of her. Seeing a young Snape had actually been comforting, at this age he looked a lot like Harry, which had her in a fit of giggles when she first was reintroduced. 

“Dagworth.” Severus Snape replied in mutual greeting. His full attention turned to the front where Slughorn was busy chatting to his favourite treasures, students. Including her Potions partner and possible friend Narcissa.   
Who would of thought the youngest Black would make a great friend what with a sister like Bellatrix and parents like Druella and Cygnus Black, though it did make sense on how Bellatrix became the demented harpy that Hermione had the rather unpleasant experience of meeting.

_**Screams. Hers. Bellatrix’s. They mingled.** _   
_**Fire burning in her veins.** _   
_**A cold sharp dagger cutting into her forearm.** _   
_**MUDBLOOD forever etched in her flesh.** _   
_**Blonde haired blue eyed woman looked on with fear clouding her beautiful features.** _   
_**The hysterical laughter of Bellatrix Lestrange, her warm body pinning her fragile frame down on the freezing cold tiles of the foyer of Malfoy Manor.** _

“Angel be a darling and grab the ingredients will you.” Hermione jumped at the intrusion, she had in so far inner thoughts that she hadn’t heard Narcissa return nor did she noticed the start of class.

“Hey, hey Hermione look at me.” The soft command in the blonde's voice forced Hermione to obey. Warm thumbs stroked her wet cheeks, she blinked only just realising she was crying. “Sssh. What’s wrong my darling angel?”

“I.. I’m sorry.” Hermione jerked away, scrubbing her eyes with her sleeves as she snatched up the ingredients list unable to stay near the sister of her tormentor right that minute. The truth was Narcissa was starting to feel like home, in the short amount of time she had left her life behind Hermione just wanted the blonde Black near. 

How could the youngest Black sister who married Lucius Malfoy turn out to be her lifeline in the past that not only confused her but the things she had seen just didn't add up to the future she had come from.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andromeda and Bellatrix make a short appearance.

**September 24th 1972**

One, two three, four, five...

“What’s the filthy mudblood lover doing here Cissa?” Bellatrix growled as she slumped in her seat opposite Narcissa and Andromeda. “Mother won’t be liking this will she?” Steel iron eyes hardened under the harsh artificial lights of the three cauldrons.

Narcissa gently squeezed Andy’s hand under the table, offering her sister the much needed support. “I know you and Andy need to sit and have a proper conversation which doesn’t include dragging me into your arguments. I’m only here until I’m not.”

The oldest sister rolled her eyes, the stubbornness rolling off Bellatrix in invisible waves even the pout on her full red blood lips nearly made Narcissa laugh. 

“How’s school Cissa?” Andy spoke up breaking the intense silence. Her soft light brown curls framed her heart shaped face, her dark eyes focused on Bellatrix.

“School is school but I have met someone that I rather enjoy spending time with.” She replied, a slight smile to her lips at the thought of Hermione. The brunette certainly keeps Narcissa on her toes, trying to get her to open up about her private life though is like trying to pry the boys away from Quidditch. From what she has seen Hermione is a true bookworm, the library is her safe haven if she isn’t hanging around Narcissa. Not a fan of Quidditch and a fear of flying. Odd for a witch but not something she would judge.

“Whose the lucky girl?”

“Her name’s Hermione Dagworth-Granger, she started this year.” 

Bellatrix smirked, “Does Lucy know you got the hots for this chick? Or you just going to wait until your wedding night and kick Lucy out of bed..” 

“Real mature. Who says I plan on accepting the fools proposal? I can’t stand men Trixie and you know that.”  
The dark witch shrugged her shoulders, “It doesn’t matter what you want my dove, what mother wants, mother gets.”

Narcissa snatched Bellatrix’s shot of firewhiskey, downing the fiery liquor in one swallow. “Mother should marry the pompous arse then.”

A gentle jingle of the doors bell went off, alerting the patrons to another guest. The sight of the snow covered brunette stumbling into the three cauldrons was a blessing in disguise and not because her heart was racing out other chest at the gorgeous sight of the angel that had suddenly fallen into her life. Narcissa waved Hermione over after a not so gentle kick to her slightly crazy sister’s shin. A warning to behave. 

“Hey my darling angel.” Narcissa pulled the shivering Hermione into the booth, both girls sitting flushed against the other. Narcissa's warm hand resting on her friend’s thigh neither noticing the position they were in. “Trixie and Andy are my sisters, guys this is Hermione.” 

Hermione plastered on a thin smile for Andromeda, shaking her hand but she couldn’t bring herself to look at Bellatrix. The woman that has haunted her dreams every night since the Malfoy Manor incident, every night her screams wake her and her dorm mates up until Narcissa took to sleeping in Hermione’s bed to help her sleep since then the two usually slept in Narcissa’s. Sitting across from her much younger self didn’t help the fears but with Narcissa practically sitting in her lap Hermione felt she could take on the world. Or not. 

“Are you shy pet? I’m hurt.” Bellatrix taunted her, leaning across the table to invade her personal space. “I’m much better in bed that Cissa is. I’m better at pretty much everything pet.” She smirked, her teeth flashing dangerously.

Narcissa felt Hermione shrink back into her, her tiny frame was trembling from fear, fear of her sister. “I think it’s time Hermione and I went back to school anyway,” helping Hermione off the seat, she quickly kissed both her sisters cheek. “I will owl you both later, try not to murder each other.”

“Bye Cissa, bye Hermione it was nice meeting you.” Andy waved both girl’s farewell. “Hope we can meet again maybe without Trixie then you might stay longer than a minute.” The goofy grin made Hermione straighten slightly, she couldn’t help but give Andromeda a shaky smile, the young woman reminded her of Tonks, it certainly explained where Nymphadora got her personality from.

“Definitely, it was a pleasure meeting you Mrs To.. Andromeda.” Hermione quickly corrected herself, not wanting to get into how she knew Andromeda’s marital name, seeing how not many people in high society was made aware of her circumstances as of yet. Still she blushed red in embarrassment.


	5. Chapter 5

**October 17th 1972**

Cold, wet and absolutely freezing sitting in the stands watching a game of friendly Quidditch game Gryffindor v Slytherin, it was meant to be a friendly match but with Slytherin involved the game brokers on dangerous. Hermione was wrapped up tightly in Narcissa’s green and silver scarf, she had stolen it that morning much to the blonde’s delight. She wanted to stay warm was her excuse but Hermione wanted to keep Narcissa close, the smell of spiced apple and vanilla wafted around her and it was Narcissa’s unique scent that drew her it to.

“You’re Adorable my darling angel.” She sultry replied as Hermione draped the scarf around her shoulders. Glad the thick material hid her growing blush.

Since the unwanted meeting with the dark witch, Narcissa had been trying to coax Hermione to open up and when she tried to play it off Narcissa would become suspicious and strangely protective of Hermione. At times she desperately wanted to confide in the youngest Black but she wondered what would happen if Narcissa knew the truth. What if I told you I was a mudblood that your crazy sister tortured in 1998 on the floor of your future husband’s Manor while you and your son looked on. What if I told you in the short amount of time that I have known you I was falling for you but I know you have to marry Lucius Malfoy of all people next summer. What if I told you that the reason I can’t wear short sleeved clothing is because your delightful sister carved Mudblood into my flesh with a cursed dagger that causes my nightmares to replay on repeat every night unless your sleeping with me. If you knew the truth what would you do? Would you still want to be around me, let alone love me? Would you abandon me?

These questions kept churning in her mind even as she watched in awe of her blonde haired witch fly expertly around the Quidditch pitch, elegantly dodging bludgers and crazy assed stunts of her fellow team mates as she flew after the tiny golden snitch.

The snow wasn’t helping the players but Slytherin team seemed to thrive off the chaos much to the Gryffindor's disappointment. Though Sirius Black was taking pleasure in crashing into the green and silver players on purpose, a huge grin plastered on his face.

“Idiotic Black is going to get someone killed.” 

Hermione stiffened under the harsh voice from behind her. The same harsh masculine voice that demanded Draco to confirm Harry’s identify to Bellatrix. Disgust forced a shiver down her spine, biting her tongue to stop a retort. Even she could admit that Sirius was an idiot, she had seen that from his reckless behaviour and childish attitude from her own time.

“Come on Flint kick his arse.” 

A sharp rap of a long thin black cane caught her attention, the same cane from the future with the silver snake top. His wand nestled inside, at least she was safe for the time being. Unfortunately for Hermione this brought Lucius full attention on her.

“You must be little Miss Dagworth-Granger,” Lucius greeted the timid witch, the hand placed on her shoulder felt like led. “Cissa has spoken dearly about you and of course Lestrange wants you for her own you must of made a personal impression for our dear Bella to want you.” 

Turning in her seat, she met the steely grey eyes of a young Lord Malfoy dressed to the nines. She would of rolled her eyes at the ridiculous show of wealth if she hadn’t been frozen in fear. 

“Snake got your tongue Hermione?” The way he pronounced her name sent shivers of repulsion down her chest, settling painfully in her stomach.

“Oi Malfoy keep your paws off my girl.” The heavy hand fell away from Hermione’s shoulder as the older wizard backed away, a look of disgust plastered on his could of been handsome features if he learnt to stop sneering once in a while.

Hermione craned her neck to look up just in time to see Narcissa snatch a chubby bat from a nearby beater and used full force of her weight to smack the bludger straight at Malfoy. Cheers went up from both sides as Lucius threw himself away from the oncoming bludger and landing awkwardly on the wooden seats in a tangled mess of limbs and cane.

Narcissa caught Hermione’s attention with a wicked wink and blew her a kiss. The brunette’s heart pounding behind her ribs at the affectionate display of the blonde seeker. Dread quickly took over as she realised that if Narcissa truly wanted Hermione then Hermione would have to come clean. Could she really tell the woman she was falling for the truth and accept that she could lose her for good?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

**October 20th 1972**

Angel. Beauty. Should of been in Ravenclaw. Bookworm who revels Severus, who would have thought. Suspicious to the point that each question she asks the brunette reflects, what is she hiding? Narcissa sat in the dark corner of the common room, silently watching the two most intelligent students in Slytherin discuss a rather mind numbing article on Potions.

A bright smile on her face as she points out something interesting in the magazine to Severus. The lanky wizard actually nodding along, a slight curve of his thin lips. Maybe he’s trying to smile but somehow forgot, not a natural occurrence for the half-blood. 

She hides, she knows. Something torments her darling Angel, she knows it has something to do with her sister, from the horrified state Bellatrix put Hermione in but how? She knows her sister like the back of her wand and Trixie wouldn’t of stayed quiet if they had met previously.

Something nags at the back of her mind, something big that occurred during the very short lived conversation back at the pub. Hermione greeted Andy warmly, most people don’t. Andromeda is and always has been seen as Bellatrix’s double. They may look like twins but Andy is warm and open whereas Trixie’s cold and stormy personality tend to make her appear closed off. Both sisters would lay down their lives for Narcissa even after Andromeda was cut off from the family the day she openly admitted she was pregnant by a mudblood wizard and took the his Muggle name.

Andromeda Black became Andromeda Tonks.. A well kept secret for now, something her dear old family will make sure it stays hidden far in the dark or so they hope. 

“She knew. Hermione knew Andy’s name but how? How much does she actually know?” Narcissa muttered under her breath, anger suddenly surged through her veins. She wanted to trust the brunette witch but every time she tried to get a straight answer Hermione would close up tighter than Azkaban prison. 

She needed answers and if the girl that she is starting to fall for won’t give them up then she will go to the one person that knows all. 

Dumbledore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be skipping back and forth between time. 
> 
> Yes I'm aware Amelia Bones died in the books but not in my story.

Whispers, rumours and speculation followed the end of the war. The bodies that remained intact where sent back to their families after identification was taken and their names forever engraved upon the stone memorial that would be placed upon the grounds of Hogwarts for next generation to remember and honour their fallen heroes.

During that time three bodies remained unaccounted for. Hermione Granger, Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange.

No one wanted to believe that the dark witch, the right hand of Voldemort managed the impossible after Molly Weasley blew her body into oblivion but when the war ended, there was no sign, no evidence of Bellatrix’s remains. The ministry in their wisdom tried to bury the fears that took hold of their people, sweeping the mess under the carpet until the day came for the truth to come out.

Severus Snape’s sudden disappearance from the shrieking shack was felt across wizarding Britain after the truth came out about his true loyalty and dedication to the order of the phoenix. Some believed the two time spy was alive and in hiding, while others speculated that his corpse was destroyed until a man once believed to be dead came forward, shocking the wizarding world into chaos.

Three people that became so linked through time that where there was one, the other two won’t far behind. Lies and deceit helped shaped the end of the second wizarding war.

**August 5th 1998**

That time came when the very public trial of the Malfoys started. The day was miserable, the weather reflecting everyone’s mood. Cold, wet and windy. Storms battling the streets of London as people went about their day. 

She felt the fear radiating off her son, she could feel his body shaking as he clutched her hand in his. He was just a boy forced into a fully grown man’s war playing soldier to a maniac that was hell bent on destroying everything she had once held dear. Her heart was heavy and she wished that she had had the courage to protect him just like her love once did for her.

The court room was the largest chamber the ministry had to offer to handle the large crowd that sat watching in anticipation of the first trial after the second war. Reporters stood excitedly at the back clamouring to catch the well known dark supporters sitting uncomfortably in hardback chairs shackled in chains in the centre of the chamber. Her family sat like peacocks waiting to be accessed or in this case waiting punishment for their actions during the war, a war she wished she had no part in. 

The Wizengamot took their places upon the high rise as the Chief Warlock Amelia Bones stood regally behind the podium, all eyes upon her. A woman that by rights was meant to be dead. 

“The trial of Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Draco Malfoy will begin immediately. All those present today are to remain silent during the proceedings unless they wish to be removed from the chamber and charged with obscuration of justice.” Madame Bones drifted off, her attention fixed firmly on the gathered onlookers, daring anyone to comment. 

“As the youngest I shall start with young Mr Malfoy. Draco Malfoy you have been accused of bearing the Dark Mark of the now deceased Tom Marvolo Riddle commonly known as The Dark Lord and the aiding of death eaters entering Hogwarts, endangering minors and the attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore and the torture and kidnap of Hermione Jane Granger. How does the accused plead?”

Narcissa tightened her grip on her son’s hand, her ice blue eyes settled on cold tiles of the floor. How she wished to take his place. He shouldn’t be here. The metal rubbed painfully on her wrists as she stretched her arm closer to her son.

Draco straightened in his seat, his voice trembling as he replied. “Guilty Ma’am.” 

_This is ridiculous, he’s just a boy. He wasn’t responsible for that._ Narcissa froze, the voice echoed in her head, a voice so familiar, so angelic.

“Lucius Malfoy you have been accused of bearing the Dark Mark of the now deceased Tom Marvolo Riddle most commonly known as The Dark Lord. Aiding and abetting escaped criminals, and the torture and kidnap of Hermione Jane Granger. How does the accused plead?”

Them using her name and just like that Narcissa felt the breath from her lungs permanently leave her already exhausted body. She never heard what Lucius said nor did she see the curious looks pass from behind her between Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

Madame Bones cleared her quietly throat gaining the attention of blonde witch. A flash of sadness flickered across the greying haired woman’s face as she held Narcissa’s gaze.

“Narcissa Malfoy nee Black you have been accused of ....” The sentence ended just as the large oak doors slammed open. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Death eaters helping them..”

“Suspicious as heck if you ask me.”

“Death sentence..”

The public dissolved into excited murmurs as the new Minister of magic Kingsley Shacklebolt stride through the isle until he stood directly in front of the Wizengamot. His usual blank mask shattered under the strange frown that now took residence upon his face.

“I apologize for the interruption Chief Warlock but under new information that has come to me I would ask the public to leave the chamber immediately.” Kingsley commanded, his voice echoing around the room as the arriving Aurors started herding the grumbling audience out the doors.

Disbelief sat firmly on the Wizengamot, each exchanging a look of annoyance with another. “Do tell Minister, when did it become your right to intrude upon a trial once it’s in process?” A very familiar figure in bright obnoxious pink robes spoke out.

“Madame Umbridge I’m glad you asked. Early hours of this morning I received an unusual request and I ask for all of you to keep an open mind.” The Minister responded, his focus fixed behind them. Narcissa turned to see the remaining two thirds of the now famous trio standing to attention.

The doors once again reopened and shocked gasps followed as Albus Dumbledore in his famous blue stars and moons robe walked down the long isle accompanied by Sirius Black. The latter supporting a large grin on his face. 

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen. If I may ask for you to unshackle Narcissa and young Draco before we continue. I’m sure Lord Malfoy would appreciate being freed for the time being as well.” A firm nod from Amelia brought forth two Aurors who silently flicked their wands at the chains. The relief of the metal disappearing vanished as she took her son into her arms.

“I hope we can move it this to the outer chamber, it will take a while for us to explain what is happening and then if you still feel the need to continue with the trial we will reconvene back here.”


	8. Chapter 8

Narcissa sighed inwardly as she sat with Draco and her cousin at the large conference table. The headmaster and Chief Warlock remained standing at the front of the room. A silent conversation taking place between the two. She spared a glance for Lucius who now looked murderous as he stared at Sirius who in kind was smirking smugly at the former death eater.

“Who would of thought that the high and mighty Lord Malfoy would fall so low,” Sirius taunted in delight, his dark eyes sparkling in mischief. “Especially when you tried so damn hard to keep the truth buried for so long.”  
Narcissa bit back a laugh though Draco certainly had no problem letting his father know how funny he thought she comment was. Harry sat practically glued to his godfather, uncertainty was clear in the boys eye, she wondered if he thought he was dreaming.

“You certainly didn’t look surprised about Dumbledore rising from the dead with a convicted escaped criminal Bones,” One gruff wizard barked out, earning nods from his fellow Wizengamot members. Turning his muttering on the former head of Hogwarts. “And how can we be sure that you are who you say you are? Because I distinctly remember your funeral.”

A raised brow from Albus was all it took for the fat man to shut up. 

“It started 26 years ago when out of nowhere a young woman appeared in the Great Hall. She was badly injured..”

A warmth flooded her chest, her love was close. Narcissa abruptly stood earning confused looks from those present just as three cloaked figures appeared in the doorway even covered she knew who one was. Her heart raced upon the middle figure stepping forwards her, a flash of sleek brunette hair caught her eye.

“You started without us Albus, now why doesn’t that surprise me?” The tall hooded figure stepped further into the room, their attention firmly placed on Dumbledore. Narcissa knew that voice from anywhere and apparently so did her son.

“Severus?”

The hood fell and her eyes widened, the beautiful chocolate eyes stared back at her and unable to hold back her emotions she threw her arms around her neck. “My darling Angel.” Arms tightened around Narcissa’s waist as she buried her face in her loves shoulder. The delight smell of spices apple and vanilla wafted from her skin. The same scent she once used back in her school years until her love decided to adopt it as her own. 

Both women ignored the shouts of confusion and disbelief as they embraced one another.

“Mione... You’re alive.”

“Hermione? What the bloody hell is going on? And why are you so old?”

“Alright ladies no need to over do it. It’s not like you haven’t seen each other in a while.” Sirius groused out behind them.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, a smile catching her lips as Hermione pulled back just enough to rest her forehead against hers. “I love you my love.” And just those words alone gave Narcissa the much needed strength she had lost since the start of the second war.

“I love you too my angel.” Their lips met, the softness of Hermione’s skin felt like a life preserver after swimming endlessly in the Black Lake. She felt her cheeks wetting under the onslaught of her emotions that had built up steadily over the past year.

“Dear Salazar they’re at it again.” 

Ronald’s girly shriek pulled Narcissa away from Hermione with a sigh in time to see her oldest sister remove her cloak with a look of disgust. Bellatrix Black was certainly back.

“Bloody hell she’s alive.” 

"Ginger here really likes to start the obvious Snape, it's no wonder muddy here was needed." Bellatrix smirked, her grey eyes glinting in mirth.


	9. Chapter 9

November 15th 1972

Two weeks had past since the last time she spoke to the brunette. It seemed that Narcissa wasn’t the only one perfecting the art of avoidance. 

_She would of laughed at the mere thought of being seen in the Headmaster’s office willingly if it wasn’t for her prim and proper facade that had been beaten into her frequently whilst growing up, the fear of appearing common made Narcissa still spine straight in the seat opposite the twinkly eyed old man._

_“I don’t think I have had the pleasure of inviting you into my office, I usually had your older sisters in but I’m sure you didn’t come here to listen to an old man babble, so what can I do for you Miss Black?” Dumbledore greeted kindly. “Lemon drop.”_

_Narcissa eyed the sickly yellow hard boiled sweet in disdain, she shook her head in refusal. “Mama always said that sweet things are bad for you.”_

_The Headmaster chuckled popping the sweet into his mouth. Not wanting the drag the conversation on Narcissa cleared her throat._

_“Hermione Dagworth Granger if that is even her name. Who is she? And why does she know private things that no other should know?” Narcissa didn’t let the old man reply, “She knew Andy’s marital name no one outside my family even knows that Andromeda is even married. She was terrified of meeting my sister Bellatrix. The things she says, the things she can do. Her nightmares and the glamour on her forearm. Who is she really?"_

_Icy blue eyes searched the amused Headmaster, his mind silent and impenetrable she was no match even as a natural Legilimens and the damn fool knew what she was doing. His wide grandfatherly smile remained plastered on his wrinkled features._

_“Be that as it may I can not and will not discuss another student with you Miss Black. I find talking helps ease your troubles my dear, perhaps you could speak to Miss Granger and you may find your answers.”_

_Furious at the lack of answers, the blonde Slytherin bit back her glare and forced down the urge to stomp childishly out of the door. Fire rushing through her veins, anger clawing away at her chest. What did she even expect? The old man would never see a Black worthy of help._

_“Time is a funny thing my dear I would use it wisely.” His parting words were cryptic just like everything else that came out of his mouth._

The meeting was as expected an utter failure, the old fool had left her with more questions than answers and she knew Hermione wasn’t who she claimed to be. 

The brunette in question had her nose buried in an ancient potions tome, the flames from the fireplace was flickering over her bent form. Her heart thudded in her chest, a deep longing for the unknown witch had grown in the recent weeks and she wanted the brunette more than anything in the world.

Silently she walked around the crowded common room and flopped ungracefully onto the curly haired witch's lap. Hermione jumped, dropping the book without thinking her arms circled the giggling blonde pulling her further into her lap, nuzzling Narcissa's warm neck.

"What are you doing?" 

She shuddered under the wet lips pressing in the crook of her neck. Hermione was beyond aroused, being around the blonde sister had shattered all her self control. 

"I want you my darling Angel." Narcissa huskily purred grabbing Hermione by the hand and up to their shared room. Wolf whistles following the stumbling duo.

The room slammed shut just in time as Narcissa shoved the brunette on the closest bed, her eyes widened in delight as Narcissa crawled on all fours till she was no hovering nude over Hermione.

"I've waited far too long for this my cockteasing witch," Narcissa growled, vanishing the girl's robes leaving her deliciously naked as she was. "Ever used sex magic my darling Angel?" She grinned her most devilish grin the tip of her wand pressing firmly against Hermione's sensitive clit.

She hissed in pain, her clit slowly but surely expanding and widening both girl's watched in morbid fascination as Hermione's clit stood fully erect. "You are such a big girl Angel and all for me."

Both moaned in a delirious daze at the feeling of Narcissa shifted her body and engulfing the newly obtained appendage. Hermione cried out as their hips grinded together.

"Who are you Hermione?" Narcissa purred, her wand pressed tightly to Hermione's throat. Her hips gliding up and down on the startled brunette. "I.. I know.. fuck you feel so good... You aren't who.. right there.. say you are." She gasped. 

To her horror Hermione watched the glamour on her forearm dissolve revealing the gruesome and crude craving of MUDBLOOD still red and hot to touch.

"Well, well my darling Angel. What would Mama say if she saw me riding a mudblood witch." Narcissa's blank mask that Hermione had come to know from her own time had shut down any and all emotion on the blonde's face. "Cum for me Angel, make me yours," she panted out.

Fuck. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Bellatrix never actually raped Hermione during the torture in canon but this is my story and don't worry I'm not going to write the scene.

Present time 

The boy who lived much to the unfortunate few in the room stared wide eyed at his older friend. His best friend who he helplessly watch die travelled to the past and was sorted in House Slytherin and became friends with a young Snape, met the younger version of Bellatrix Lestrange both very much alive contrary to what the public believed and slept with his childhood bullies mother. His shuddered under the mere thought. 

“You had sex with her and she called you a mudblood. Am I getting this right?” Harry spluttered out unsure if he really had heard what he believe he heard moments ago. “And why did you feel the need to tell us about that?” A red crimson blush spread across his cheeks.

Sirius threw back his head and barked out a laugh. “Oh Harry you have missed so much. You think this is bad, just wait until you walk in on them shagging away like rabbits in heat and without any common decency in stopping once caught these two just carry on mindless on who just caught them in the act.” 

Narcissa smacked her uncouth cousin at the back of his head. “We are hardly at fault Sirius Black that you felt the constant need to invade our privacy. One would think as you aged you would of learned your mistake.”  
Albus smiled indulgently at the bickering pair, it seems nothing ever changes. He thanked the Auror who delivered his stone Penseive from his office at Hogwarts.

“If Hermione went back to the past why did nothing change? I mean obviously professor Snape and.. err Bellatrix are still alive but everything is the same,” Ron stuttered looking nervously at the feral smile growing on the insane witch’s face. He gulped uncomfortably as she battered her eyelids at him.

One pogdy fella on the Wizengamot nodded in agreement.

“Time travel is a finicky thing something that technically shouldn’t be possible but is. We could of tried going back to the start of it all and removed Tom Riddle from the equation completely but in doing so we would create an unpredictable future and horrors we had seen would be child’s play compared to what would of happened if we have intervened,” Hermione explained. “With Albus’s unique help we made big changes that actually helped the Order win.” She turned to look her young friend in the eye. “We couldn’t stop your parents from dying Harry even though I fought my hardest to we couldn’t stop it happening.” A tear dripped down her cheek, shame and regret still ate away at her, the comforting hand of her lover squeezing her thigh helped calm her racing emotions.

“It was a fixed point in time, everything we did didn’t matter. The same with the Longbottoms. Fate and Death himself will never allow a fixed point in time to be disrupted.” Severus intoned. “You will understand our predicament once you have seen our memories.”

The bespectacled boy wizard nodded pensively in reply. Sadness had gripped his heart, fate was never going to allow him his parents back.

“Wait I don’t understand any of this. How did your portraits speak if you’re still alive?”

Albus chuckled, “A very ingenuous bit of magic my dear boy. You remember the two way mirror that my brother Aberforth used to communicate with you last year?” On Harry’s timid nod, “We managed to spell the portrait with the same magic.”

“It was you actually talking to us this whole time and it explains why Snape’s portrait never activated.”

Hermione automatically corrected the boy followed by a perfectly groomed raised brow perfecting the image of a pureblooded witch. “Professor Snape, Harry.” Causing the boy to blush again. “Ron you wouldn’t know if anything changed because this timeline continued moving on while I was in the past. Things that you believe to know are never black and white. Bella for example was still a Death Eater and to everyone else she was the most loyal follower Riddle had.”

She silently beckoned the dark witch closer just as Bellatrix reached her, she tapped her wand against her temple bringing forth a silvery thread. “Thanks Bella.” The witch in question shot her a knowing glare as she slumped back in her seat.

Taking the former Headmasters place Hermione stirred the memory thread into the silvery liquid bubbling in the stone bowl. “If the members of the Wizengamot wouldn’t mind going first.” Each member stood, taking the plunge so to speak.

**_January 1st 1973_ **

**_Her baby sister was sitting with the brunette witch that had become her girlfriend. Oh the horror on her parents faces when Cissa introduced the girl as her girlfriend at the beginning of Yule in front of not just their families but the Malfoys as well. The Malfoy boy looked like he had swallowed a Blasted ended newt twice. Picture perfect._ **

**_Today Narcissa revealed her girlfriend was a mudblood, it seems to run in the family. First Andromeda and now Narcissa. Must be something in the pumpkin juice at Hogwarts._ **

**_“Why should I trust this filthy mudblood Cissa? I should give her gift wrapped to our Lord,” Bellatrix sneered propping her feet up on the table ignoring the disgusted look her baby sister shot her way._ **

**_Her little sister had a backbone after all. Her blonde counterpart leant across the dining table her wand pointed at Bellatrix. The stunning blue of her sisters glistened in fury._ **

**_“Might I remind you sister that Hermione and I are together and if you dare use that foul slur in her presence again I cut out your tongue and feed it to that hideous creature your previous Lord keeps.” She replied, her voice cold and unfeeling. “He is and never will be my Lord.”_ **

**_She raised a finely groomed brow but remained silent._ **

**_“I couldn’t care less what you think about me Madam Lestrange,” the mudblood spat, purposely goading her with her bastard husband’s claim on her. “I came back from 1998 during a battle at Hogwarts caused by your half blooded Lord. I know what will happen and when. I know your Lord has been creating Horcrux’s to gain immortality.”_ **

**_Bellatrix slammed her hands down hard on the wooden surface ending the brunettes rant. “Don’t you dare talk about the Dark Lord you filthy.."_ **

**_“Shut up you demented fucking harpy.” Hermione coldly cut her off, the witch ripped the sleeve away from her right arm. Her baby sister stepped into her line of sight. She couldn’t hear what they were whispering but she saw the concern on Narcissa’s face. “She needs to see what she becomes my love. We need to do this.”_ **

**_Her heart thumped under the ribs, she felt bile rising in her throat. The arm was badly damaged, the slur MUDBLOOD was caved so deeply into the girls muscle that it was still an angry red and weeping blood._ **

**_“I am seventeen years old, you were a forty one year old woman in 1998 you tortured me on the floor of Malfoy Manor in front of your sister, your nephew and brother in law. Fenrir Greyback and his group of snatchers. I pleaded with you to stop but you never listened. I screamed for mercy while you ripped my clothes from my body and..” the girl, Hermione blinked away a tear. Her sister wrapped her arm around her waist burying her face in Hermione’s neck. “You.. you took my virginity and caved this word on my body to remind me of my blood status with your cursed dagger. I hated you for so long, I wanted you to pay. I love your sister Bellatrix that is the only reason I’m trying to help you before it’s too late.”_ **

**_She went to open her mouth but for the first time in her life she had nothing to say. What could she say. She would grow up to become exactly like her aunt Walburga and it sickened her to her very core._ **

**_“You don’t need to say anything but I hope you do the right thing.”_ **

Hermione silently watched the members come back to themselves. Harry, Ron and surprisingly Draco went next.

"I don't get what that has to do with anything Miss Granger?" The podgy man from earlier finally broke the silence.

"It's Black actually and it has everything to do with how Bellatrix became the greatest spy the wizarding world never knew," Severus retorted, defending the dark brooding witch. "Madame Black wanted you to see the how Bellatrix started to doubt the Dark Lord long before the Order of the Phoenix recruited myself and Lucius." The pale blonde man remained uninterested in the world around him.

"Suck it up Malfoy. My sister has her wife back now and you're free from all obligations," Bellatrix hissed at the sulking wizard with a gleeful smile in place. "How does it feel to of raised a halfblooded boy knowing he was never your biological son or Heir? The woman you faked your marriage with left every night to spend time with her Muggle born wife for years. Must hurt like a bitch."

Hermione winced at Bellatrix's taunting. Lucius Malfoy may not be her favourite person in the world but he didn't deserved to be kicked while he was down. "Bella..." The witch in question turned to her sister in law with a glare, "do everyone a favour and shut the fuck up."

The brunette caught the slight smirk on Lucius's lips. She called that victory.


	11. Chapter 11

March 16th 1973

Since the new year Bellatrix had kept a respectful distance from Narcissa and Hermione. The youngest sister felt her heart break from the complete owl silence but she understood even if she felt lost without her big sister’s support.

“Bella?” Narcissa gawked, dropping her book in the puddle at her feet. Hermione would really hate the mistreatment of the precious parchment slowly absorbing the dark murky water.

Bellatrix slowly embraced her trembling form, she buried her tear stained face in robes. “The mud.. Hermione owled me about my awful treatment of you and she’s right.” She gently pulled back, placing her fingers under Narcissa’s chin tilting her head up to meet her eye. “I have to admit I’m struggling to wrap my head around what your girlfriend revealed but I.. I don’t want to become that witch that.. forces herself on a child and permanently disfigure them.”

Hope bubbled up in her chest, this was the first time Bellatrix had ever shown doubt in her actions. Remorse and regret were unknown to the dark haired sister and Narcissa would of laughed if she hadn’t seen the conflicted frown on her downturned lips.

“It hasn’t happened yet Bella.. well not for you...” she wanted to comfort her sister but the fact that her future actions caused so much pain in the girl she loves made it difficult. “You have to accept that I love Hermione I don’t care about her blood status nor the fact she shouldn’t actually exist yet. If you don’t want to become that witch then you need to hear more about what will happen.” 

She swore she could see the gears turning in the older woman’s head. Her steel eyes flickering between Narcissa and something that caught her attention from behind them. She turned on her heel at the strange warm thread tugging in her chest, a genuine smile broke out upon seeing her angel slowly making her towards the two sisters.

Arms embraced her waist a soft kiss on her lips. “You are a tease Hermione Granger,” she growled. The brunette laughed, she loved Hermione’s musical laugh, like bells on a summer breeze. 

“I was on my way to find you my love but I can see you’re busy,” the brunette quietly replied, she could see the uncertainty tugging on her beautiful lips.

“Run along Cissa it’s fine,” her heart squeezed tightly at hearing the cracking in Bella’s voice.

Hermione straightened her back looking the dark witch in the eye. “Actually we were just heading to lunch why don’t you join us,” tugging the picnic basket on her arm for Bellatrix to see. “The elves always cook far to much for just to two of us anyway.” Quickly averting her gaze.

“Whatever I suppose I could eat.” 

Narcissa smiled in relief, grabbing both Hermione and Bellatrix by the arm and leading them towards the Black Lake. The truth was she hoped the two of three most important women in her life would get along, she didn’t want to be forced to choose between them. 

The basket opened and rearranged it self on the blanket. Narcissa laid on her back, her head on Hermione's lap, fingers absentmindedly combing her thick blonde locks.

“Tell me pet why Slytherin? If you’re really from the future you then know that Salazar Slytherin despised mudbloods.”

Hermione noncommittally shrugged. “I was a Gryffindor back in my time though the sorting hat said I would of done well in Ravenclaw. This time I had no choice Dumbledore made the decision to put me in Slytherin under the Dagworth name.”

Narcissa snorted quite unladylike. “I’m glad the old fool interfered then.” She smiled lovingly up at Hermione pushing upon her elbows to kiss her lips. Bellatrix faked a gag at the disgustingly sickening display of affection.

“Just so you know Bella you are wrong about Salazar Slytherin. He had no interest in excluding Muggle borns he believed that muggles had no right in our world. He wanted the children who displayed magic from non magical parents to be removed from the mundane world and placed with magical families using an ancient ritual that would purify their blood."

Bellatrix spat out her mouthful of juice all over her lap. “The Dark Lord said that Salazar...”

She rolled her eyes. “Tom Marvolo Riddle was a half-blood his mother came from the Gaunt line, his father a Muggle. He has no right to claim he came from Salazar and further more he doesn’t give a flying pigs spit about pureblooded ways. You all are going to die following a mad man lying to you. Using your insecurities and fears to do his bidding.”

She wondered if the woman had already received the Mark.

Hermione forgoing any sort of polite manners grabbed the shocked witch’s left arm and yanked back the sleeve. She couldn’t stop the terrified gasp bubbling from her throat at the wriggling mass of blank ink crudely spanning the pale flesh. 

“Are you trying to get me caught pet?” Bella snapped grimacing at he Dark Mark that stood out on her forearm, she was already on the path to becoming the witch that would one day rape and disfigure her sister’s girlfriend.  
She bit her tongue at the sad frown on her doves face upon seeing the Mark for the first time. “It’s already to late for me,” she bitterly laughed. It was hollow even to her ears.

A boisterously loud laughter caught the brunette’s attention coming from the Quidditch pitch. Four familiar Fourth years in Gryffindor attire were standing in a semi circle hooting and howling at bundle of robes on the ground. Her eyes flashed in anger, the bundle was a soaked Severus Snape kneeling on the mud trying to pick up his scattered belongings.

“Hey arseholes.” She growled stalking her prey. Bullies ranked high on the list of ‘Never going to happen’ in Hermione’s book of pet peeves. 

A youngish looking Harry stared in shock, she blinked rapidly realising the boy was James Potter. “What do you want snake?” his pathetic attempt at acting tough fell through when she unsheathed her wand, a mad glint in her chocolate eyes.

“Such a cowardly act for a Gryffindor Potter and in our House we don’t allow silly little boys to get away with attacking one of our own,” she spat, silently vanishing all four of the boys clothes leaving them in their underwear. “Well boys I think its time you understood what happens to those who bully.”

Severus shakily held back a grin at his naked tormentors, quickly gathering up his bag and stepping up next to the slightly terrifying seventh year that had come to his rescue. He liked Dagworth she had a keen interest in his favourite subject Potions and now she showed courage to stand up against the nightmare four.

Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. He hated these four with passion. His black bottomless eyed Andes on a shell shocked Lily Evans. She used to be his best friend.

The boys shrieked desperately trying to cover their nude chests with their hands. Hermione laughed enjoying them squirm. Biting back the smirk wanting to appear when the boys spluttered up at the four hovering buckets that swayed above their heads.

“Come on lady we’re fourth years you can’t treat us like this,” young Sirius Black cried out as the buckets of freezing cold water tipped over drenching the now shivering Gryffindor teenagers.

The gathered crowd looked on in piqued curiosity. More laughter rang out as the boys girly screams echoed around the chilling afternoon air. 

A surprisingly soft hand came to rest on her shoulder forcing her to lower her wand. “Maybe get out whilst you still can Granger before old McGonagall catches you,” Bellatrix whispered in her ear, her head nodding at the fast approaching emerald green figure marching down the hill. 

Narcissa grabbed Hermione’s hand pulling her into the crowd, the brunette mouthed her thanks to the older woman who nodded back.

The dark witch smirked at the drenched kiddies, her gaze settling on her young cousin. “My, my Sirius Black the disgrace bastard of house Black,” she taunted in glee. In a flash she had her wand out and silently had the four screaming hooligans hanging in the air by their ankles. “Well boy next time you have a problem with these ungrateful twats remind them ole Bella will gladly show them their place.” she patted the lanky haired Slytherin just as McGonagall rushed up.

“Mrs Lestrange what on Morgana’s name do you think you’re doing? Release those children at once,” McGonagall shrieked at the sight before her.

Doing as she was told Bellatrix cancelled the spell and watched as the boys collided hard with the mud caked grass. “Bastards deserved it, if I were you Tabby I would keep them on a leash where they belong. Slytherins don’t take kindly to one of their own being abused by cowards, especially when said cowards come from Gryffindor.” She turned on her heel and left the speechless pain in her arse behind.


	12. Chapter 12

Graduation day July 1973 

The common room was a chaotic mess everywhere one looked pieces of clothing was discarded. Old assignments and projects ripped and sprawled across the floor no longer needed. The younger years were kicked out as the seventh year students gathered for impromptu celebration party before the big graduation ceremony. Illegally obtained alcohol flowing between slightly buzzed students.

Hermione lustfully watched her witch prance around the dormitory in her green lace underwear, itching to pin the blonde tease to the bed and ravish the beauty senseless.

“My darling you need to get dressed not undress me with your eyes,” Narcissa purred, pressing her front into the horny brunette’s back. “Once the ceremony has concluded Mama will officially invite you to come and stay for the summer then you and I will have all the time in the world to..” she gently nipped the bare flesh of Hermione’s shoulder, revelling in the shudder that runs down her witch’s spine.

Narcissa danced away, giggling at the blown pupils of her Angel. Aroused by her actions. Hermione not to be outdone dropped her black gown and chased after her mischievous lover tackling them to the floor, kissing the sweaty flesh between her thighs, her tongue tracing patterns on the quivering skin. Narcissa moaned throwing her head back just as the door flung open.

“Salazar’s beard can’t you two go without touching each other for more than five minutes,” the dark husky voice of Bellatrix broke the flushed girls apart. “You are incredibly lucky that it was I that was sent to retrieve you both otherwise mother dearest would of had a heart attack.”   
..  
The ceremony was taking place by the Black Lake, a large wooden stage was set up for the professors and school board to sit and look out upon the visiting families and friends that had come to celebrate the end of the students Hogwarts career. 

Hermione and Narcissa entwined hands taking their seat in the front row in front of the stage with their fellow students. It felt strange to graduate 26 years in the past with none of her friends or family to watch her, a tiny part of her was bitter that Harry and Ron would carry on without her. For the most part she proud that she had finally finished her schooling with her beautiful witch that made her heart feel full and healed from the gaping hole caused by the war.

Every day since the moment she landed in the past Narcissa had brightened her life, mended her wounded soul and showed her unconditional love that Hermione had never expected and each day she fell more and more in love. 

She unconsciously squeezed Narcissa’s hand, the blonde haired beauty turned her dazzling smile on Hermione. “Are you alright my darling?”

She nodded pressing a chaste kiss to her loves lips. “I am with you here my love.” 

The presence of Albus Dumbledore’s larger than life aura had all eyes turned to the front, a hush fell over the enthusiastic crowd. His grandfatherly smile stretching eerily across his thin lips, his half crescent glasses perched on the end of his nose.

“Good evening ladies, gentleman and our young visitors. I would like to thank you for coming to watch our latest graduates walk across this stage and start on a new exciting adventure as they leave our hallowed halls.” 

Student after student was called forth to accept their diploma from the Headmaster. Hermione smiled proudly as Narcissa walked the stage and stepped forward to embrace the elderly wizard much to the shock of the crowd. She couldn’t hear the short conversation they held nor did she find out what Narcissa said until years later.

“Miss Hermione Granger.” 

Her smile faltered slightly, heart racing. No one was there for her, she didn’t think she could do this or so she thought. Severus impeccably nodded his head from his seat in the back and even Bellatrix cocked her head her way with a smirk but the one person that really helped ease her worry was her girlfriend who ungracefully pulled her onto the stage. 

“I know you must miss your previous friends and family but I’m here and I’m not going to ever leave you Angel, I promise,” Narcissa calmly stated. “Good luck.”

Embracing her inner Gryffindor she took a deep breath and stepped toward Dumbledore, he smiled passing her the rolled parchment.

“Congratulations Miss Granger, you earned this. I’m excited to see what you do with this unique opportunity.”   
Smile and wave.

Hermione rushed off stage wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. Both giddy with excitement forgetting their in public. Lips met in a frenzied mess, biting her lover’s lover lip as her right hand gripped her hip.

“Ahem.”

“That won’t work mother..” A sharp slap to the back of duo’s back forced their foreheads to collide, both witches stumbled to put distance between them and a feral grinning Bellatrix. “Now that worked.” 

The brunette stiffly curtseyed to the pinched face Walburga Black and her sister Druella Black, Narcissa’s mother. “Good evening Mrs Black and Lady Black.” Inwardly patting her back at holding back the glare upon seeing the little weasel Sirius hiding behind his mother and aunt.

“The mudblood that soiled my niece.. I must say you have much better manners than my son, impressive.” The cold voice of Walburga brought her back to the hideous portrait in Grimmauld. “One would think mudbloods were uncouth and filthy, is that not what Cygnus rambled on about on our last visit to you my dear sister?”

“Walburga must you insult my daughter’s betrothed in public?” Druella lightly scolded her older sister, the look of pure shock on the brunette made her raise a delicate brow. “Ladies your luggage has already been taken home and I for one wish to return I’m sure the feast will be prepared soon.”

Without waiting on a verbal agreement the two older Black women stalked off through the crowd that parted for the two sisters. A portkey dropped them in the foyer of the Grimmauld Place. Hermione hadn’t expected this new development.

Bellatrix gripped Hermione’s arm tightly, “smile sweetly pet mother just gave you an out I suggest you take it.”   
“Betrothed? I’m going to need more than that,” Hermione pulled Bellatrix back towards her. “Your family are pureblood supremacists surely your mother wouldn’t agree to whatever this is?” 

“She has because she believes you are our families way out. I told mother the truth about you Granger, the fact you love my sister..” she shifted her weight to her left foot, “you impressed both of my parents and that is no easy feat. You have proved since arriving here that you’re not so bad for a mudblood. Hell girl you don’t even blink at the slur of your blood.” 

Hermione blinked, her brain processing the information. 

“I used to, I hated that name so much so I punched your nephew in the face. I quite enjoyed it actually.” 

The dark haired witch smirked in reply. "I find punching to be relaxing if one loses their wand then one needs to know hand to hand combat." Leaning into Hermione's personal space, she huskily whispered, "congratulations little soon to be sister in law. Welcome to the family,” Bellatrix cackled thumping her hard on the back. “You are definitely better than pompous ass Malfoy.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Blacks are OOC in this story because I decided on it. They still have pureblood ideals and support dark magic but slowly and gradually you will see them embrace Hermione and Ted. Though Druella and Walburga are kinda good in this story more do the first than the latter.
> 
> Don't like it don't read it and please for the love of Morgana I don't care about unhelpful shitty reviews that complain that the characters are not acting themselves. It's fanfiction people, welcome to my world.

Graduation night 1973 

“Why the fuck are they here more specifically that dipshit?” Bela sneered blatantly pointing at Lucius who had up until that point remained in the background, trying to what Hermione could tell blend in with the furniture.

“Behave Bella the Malfoys are always welcome here,” her mother scolded her sulking daughter.

After the rather polite if not odd conversation in the foyer, both witches were hustled into the warm drawing room where they were greeted by the large Black clan and the Malfoys. 

Lucinda Malfoy the complete opposite of her son, where he was arrogant and damn right rude, his mother was surprisingly outgoing and friendly. Hermione had learn that night that she publicly disagreed with Tom Riddle and his agenda much to the outrage of the high-class society.

“Good to meet you at last Miss Granger, I have heard so much about you.” Her violet eyes glittering in amusement, a knowing smile on her full pink lips. Hermione swallowed thickly, this woman was incredibly attractive and her husband was a lucky man. Hot lips pressed on both her cheeks longer than Hermione thought to be acceptable in the presence they were in.

Her husband Abraxas Malfoy was outspoken and well liked. He showed indifference to those of lesser blood and disapproved of his son’s common mouth running off when it came to insults which young Malfoy found out that same night.

Thankfully he barely spared her a glance after his quick once over before he continued his conversation with Cygnus.

“Hermione dear let me introduce you to my brother Orion. Make sure to stand straight and speak respectfully.” if one looked past her cold facade and appalling ideas of Muggles one would think of her as another Molly Weasley. During her stay at Yule Druella showed interest in Hermione’s intelligence and fondness for books. The Black matriarch herself had a thirst for knowledge that rivals Hermione’s unfortunate nickname Miss Know it all. 

Orion Black was the spitting image of both his sisters. Hermione already knew that Druella might of been born a Rosier but she shared the same father to Orion, Cygnus and Walburga. The Blacks preferred to intermarrying than seeking new blood to depilate the bloodline. 

All four elder Blacks had the sharp cheek bones and straight nose that most come to recognise as Black. Orion, Cygnus and Walburga had dark brown to black thick curly hair that passed onto their children, Druella had straight blonde hair that Narcissa inherited.

“Good evening young lady,” Orion greeted. “I hear you have had quite the adventure since coming to the past. I’m curious to know what you plan on accomplishing?”

Hermione curtseyed politely. It seems the Blacks don’t hold anything back from each other. “I never had the intention of coming back it happened during the battle and I was hit with the Killing Curse. As to what I want to accomplish, I love Narcissa and I want to protect her,” as per usual her eyes sought of the blonde haired angel who was talking to her sister Andromeda and her husband Edward, a Muggle born wizard. This didn’t happen before she wondered what changed. Narcissa feeling Hermione’s stare turned and smiled brightly at her. “I just don’t want the past.. well the future to repeat.” 

Walburga waltzed up to the small group, a frown pinching her eyebrows. “I am flabbergasted what is he doing here?” Hermione’s heart stilled, she dreaded turning around. Edward didn’t deserve that cold attitude.

“Calm down sister, I asked the man to come after all I thought young Sirius could use a friend “ Orion placated his high rate wife. Confused at the conversation Hermione looked over her shoulder to see an older version of Harry walk into the room with a tall redheaded woman clutching his arm and James Potter strutting in behind them. 

She gritted her teeth at the obnoxious brats. She had avoided greeting the younger Black so far that night but with Potter at his side she knew it wouldn’t last for much longer. For fourteen year olds boys one would mistake them for first years.

“Ah Fleamont Potter graces us with his presence at long last,” Orion shook the man’s outstretched hand, a polite mask in place as he turned to the woman. “Euphemia my dear you look radiant as per usual. You must tell me your beauty regiment.” 

Hermione swallowed down the laugh threatening to escape. This man was a charmer and the way Mrs Potter was swooning under the Lord Black’s talented tongue, no doubt many women and men have fallen under his spell.

“Ah my apologies.” Cygnus stepped towards Hermione on seeing the disturbing interest from the late comers, laying a hand on her shoulder. “No need to bow to these people Hermione. Just smile,” he leant down whispering barely sparing her a glance keeping his gaze fixed firmly on the waiting couple. “Lord and Lady Potter can I introduce to you my soon to be daughter in law. Hermione these are Fleamont and Euphemia Potter the parents of young James.”

Forcing the urge to flee under the predatory gaze of Euphemia Potter she politely smile. “Good evening Lord and lady Potter.” Not for the first time since meeting James she had thought of Harry and how he was nothing like his vindictive and cruel father. She felt dirty under this witch’s green eyes roaming her body. 

“A pleasure Hermione I have heard of your exploits at Hogwarts from my son and his friends,” Lord Potter haughtily intoned. “You certainly live up to the name Slytherin.” He was goading her. 

Hermione couldn’t help herself, “your son and his merriment of Gryffindors are cruel bullies who pray on the weak. I taught your son a valuable life lesson in life. Life is far to short and one should always protect their backs.” She should feel bad for snapping at Harry’s grandparents but the woman was making her feel uncomfortable and Potter senior was just as much of a pig as junior.

The room had fallen deathly silent that a pin dropping would of been heard. 

“My son would not dare let himself get caught in such trivial matters. My son will become a great man...”

She laughed despite the company she was in she seemed to of lost all common sense. Stepping into the man’s personal space she lowered her voice, “your son is a foolish boy who will grow up to die shortly after he graduates,” she cocked her head, “because he pissed off the wrong wizard and I use the term wizard loosely.” 

A loud bong echoed throughout the lower floor of the townhouse pulling everyone’s attention from the seething Hermione and paling Fleamont.

“I believe dinner is served, ladies and gentlemen if you can make your way to the dining table,” Druella announced. Hermione was pulled back by her elbow, once the last of the guests filtered out of the room the motherly Black burned her gaze on the fidgeting witch. “Stop that excessive fidgeting my dear..” she gripped Hermione’s chin forcing her to meet Druella’s eye. “You’re not in trouble Hermione though I now can see how you got into Gryffindor back in the your old timeline. No one is foolish enough to invoke the anger of Euphemia Potter but you managed to provoke Fleamont, a man known for his placidness.”

“His son is a bastard and will grow up bully and nearly murder my friend. I couldn’t stand by and allow that to happen otherwise what was the point in me being here?”

“I hardly have much time for them either especially with the way that hooligan has dragged my nephew into his nasty antics.” Druella led Hermione slowly from the drawing room.

“That woman kept staring at me, I take it she doesn’t like Muggleborns?”

Druella laughed lightly, “just the opposite you need to remain vigilant around that witch. She has.. let’s say a dangerous obsession for beautiful things and you my dear are very beautiful. It seems you have caught her undivided attention which would explain why she didn’t defend her son.”

The chatter from the dining room grew louder by the time the pair caught up with the rest of the diners.

“Why are you being nice to me? In my time the future I mean your family was well known for their hatred of Muggleborns and half bloods. Well known supporters of Voldemo..”

Druella slammed her palm over Hermione’s mouth, fear shining through her blue eyes. “I’m sorry but never say that name out loud please... Look when I found out my youngest was seeing a mudblood witch I was livid until Bellatrix showed me her memories of your interactions with her and Narcissa. She showed me what she would do to your arm, forcing herself on a child, of what she will become. I never wanted any of this for my children.. don’t get me wrong I don’t believe mudbloods are our equals, well not every mudblood you have shown me that.” She placed a warm hand on Hermione’s flushed cheek, “I drove one of my daughters away just because she fell in love with someone I didn’t agree with. Yes, I noticed your surprise at seeing them here tonight but you have Bella to thank for that. She convinced her father and I to reach out to Annie and make amends that included slowly accepting Edward into our family.”

Dropping her hand she reached for the door, “it will take some getting used to my dear but I hope with your help we can stop my family from being destroyed and maybe just maybe you could teach an old woman more about muggles.” 

Hermione stood frozen in the doorway. Her brain malfunctioning under the rare truth spoken straight from the head of house Black herself. 

“I know you may struggle with basic functioning pet but us civilized folk sit at the dining table when it’s time to eat,” Bellatrix cackled from behind her, a hand on her lower back guiding her to the free seat next to Narcissa while the still grinning Death Eater flopped down in the chair by her mother earning a sharp pull on her ear for her ungraceful behaviour.


	14. Chapter 14

Present day

The unnerving looks the brunette received from her former school friends made the already stressful day more stressful than it really needed to be.

“I’m just going to say it. She is alive and no one is doing anything?” he pointed a shaky finger at the former right hand of Voldemort, in case anyone was in doubt of who he was talking about.

Hermione impatiently rolled her eyes. “Yes you said that already Ronald.”

The redheaded wizard flushed redder than his hair. “And we saw Snape die and you died in front of us. What in the bloody hell is going on?”

“Professor Snape Ronald,” Hermione retorted, her nails tapping away at the table surface in irritation. “If you was paying a slightest bit of attention you would of.. what am I saying. It might of been only a few weeks for you Ron but I lived through this Salazar forsaken war twice and even I haven’t forgotten how little attention you pay in class unless it has anything to do with Quidditch.”

Narcissa placed a comforting hand upon her wife’s thigh. Her warm magic coaxing the stressed brunette to relax. “It’s alright angel. I’m sure Mr Weasley is confused which to be fair is understandable. Your friends watched your younger self get hit by the killing curse and your body disappeared.” Her tone remained calm, helping to further placate her lover.

Hermione laid her own hand upon her wife’s, subtly entwining their fingers under the table. “You’re right my love. I just want to take you and our.. Draco home.” She was exhausted and missed having her wife by her side where she’s meant to be. “Sorry Ron, I know this must be hard for you and well for all of you to be honest. I lived it and still have trouble separating my two lives from each other.”

Harry smiled in encouragement, the boy who lived felt bad for his friend.

“Why don’t you explain what happened Hermione maybe that will help the rest of us to understand before we go back to the memories,” Severus chimed in, the element of surprise at his politeness towards the former Gryffindor made the jaws of several present to drop.

Grateful for the support Hermione straightened in her seat. Taking a deep breath she reopened her eyes. "I’ll skip over the battle I’m sure you can agree even now I don’t like talking about it.” Several heads nodded in understanding. “I woke up 26 years in the past, apparently I made quite the entrance landing in the Great Hall during the welcoming feast. I was placed in Slytherin by Albus’s request and took the Dagworth-Granger name to avoid my blood status getting out.” Hermione smiled turning to the chuckling blonde beside her. “Something funny love?”

Narcissa grinned in response. “It didn’t take long for Hermione to tell myself and Bella the truth.”

“Excuse you my love you literally fucked me into telling you.”

Harry and Ron blushed scarlet. The pudgy bloke from earlier choked on his mouthful of water spraying the liquid on his fellow members.

“Seriously? That’s how you told your wife,” Sirius laughed clapping his godson on his back. “These two don’t do anything by half.”

Draco up to this point had held his tongue. “So you went back in time and seduced my mother?.. wait what do you mean wife?” he paled looking between his brooding father and smiling mother. Not sure which unsettled him the most.

“Okay we have gone way off topic. Yes we made love and she saw the cursed scar that our dear Bella left. Yes Narcissa and I are indeed married and that is better left for the memories to show you. I’m sure I remember telling you all this earlier but back to the story. I fell in love with Cissy and knowing there was no way back to this time I decided to embrace my new life and that meant rubbing elbows with the Blacks and their associates including the Potters.” A shudder ran down her spine at the mere thought of Lady Potter who even know haunted her dreams.

Harry’s eyes lit up at the mention of his ancestors, excitement drowning out any rational thoughts. “You met my parents mione? Can you tell me what they were like, please.”

Hermione sighed, knowing this was going to come up sooner or later, resigning herself to the inevitable.

A harsh laugh rang out from Bellatrix. “Your father and Sirius ended up on the wrong end of muddy’s wand. She was fucking fuming when those pricks decided to gang up on Snape and taught them a lesson they never forgot. Then old pussy cat got involved so I took over their well earned punishment.” Her feral grin caused Sirius to wince. The memory still fresh in his mind.

“Yeah I didn’t like your father Harry, he was a spoilt bully who got away with numerous offences that would usually see other students expelled or worse facing criminal charges. I had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting your grandparents. Fleamont hated me since the moment we met..”

“I believed you subtly told him that his son would meet a sticky end my darling,” Narcissa helpfully supplied. “Your grandmother took an instant liking to my wife, wasn’t that right?”

Hermione had a sour look on her face.

“Euphemia Potter had quite the crush on muddy here. Poor mother had to chase the old cunt away from her precious daughter in law on numerous occasions.” Bellatrix cackled in delight, she swiftly made her toward the stone bowl. Tapping her wand against her temple, she flicked the silvery thread into the murky liquid. “You should watch this wittle Potter.”

Hermione grimaced. Whatever memory Bellatrix had chosen wasn’t going to be pretty.

_Two weeks before the wedding 1974_

_After a short engagement the Blacks had pulled out all the stops for their youngest daughters wedding. The day was shortly upon them and they still had a last few arrangements to complete._

_Druella had insisted on the girls to be kept apart for the next two weeks. She wanted everything perfect and that meant sticking to a few outdated traditions._

_Narcissa decided to stay with Andromeda and her husband Edward so she could finally meet the man that stole her sister from Bella. She also wanted to spend quality time with her niece and from the few things her fiancée had told her about Nymphadora she hoped to get the chance to see the clumsy child grow up into a beautiful woman._

_So Hermione remained at the Black estate and in the claws of one terrifying Potter._

_Druella had invited several of the ladies to afternoon tea and Hermione had to play co-hostess._

_The afternoon was sunny with a slight breeze. The ladies sat around the glass table on the gazebo watching the lush flowers sway gently under the breeze._

_Bellatrix leant against the maze hedge watching her future sister in law hold court with the nosey old bags that frequented her mothers social circle. She had to admit the girl could hold her on._

_“Hermione are you ready for the big day?” Lucinda asked. Genuinely interested in the young muggleborn witch._

_The brunette smiled. “I believe so. I love Narcissa and hope that I can be the wife she deserves. I want to give her the world, she deserves nothing less.”_

_She shouldn’t of been surprised at hearing the declaration of love for her baby sister. The girl just keeps on proving her Lord wrong._

_“I’m glad to hear that my dear. Narcissa is one lucky witch.”_

_Shortly after the ladies left Bellatrix wandered in search of something to relieve her boredom. Muffled voices caught her ear as she stealthy slipped into the parlour to see a nervous Hermione and a lecherous Euphemia practically trying to sit on the young girl’s lap._

_The older witch had a extremely tight blouse on showcasing her very impressive cleavage. The hardened nipples poking through the silk left no doubt in Bellatrix's mind that Euphemia wore no under clothing._

_“But you’re not married yet darling,” Euphemia huskily whispered, laying her hand upon Hermione’s bare thigh. “No one needs to know. I will happily show you how to please a woman. Don’t you want to keep your soon to be bride happy?” her lips latched on the white flesh of the long neck of her prey._

_Hermione swallowed on discomfort. The messy kisses the witch was placing on her neck was making her skin crawl._

_The woman was like a fucking dementor, she smells fear and she comes running. Bellatrix noticed the glass doors slide open and a very furious mother watching silently from behind the frosty panels._

_“I love Narcissa I won’t betray her for a quick fuck.” The brunette coldly replied._

_Euphemia wasn’t deterred by Hermione’s refusal. She doesn’t take no from her treasured possessions._

_The hand slid up her thigh, fingers barely grazing the lace cladded crotch. Bellatrix could hear the young girls breath stuttering under the older woman’s manipulations._

_“Stop it. Please just stop. I’m faithful to those I love and I won’t..”_

_The older witch laughed. Pleased at the feisty Slytherin and painfully aroused._

_“No one needs to know my precious girl and I can make you feel so good,” she cooed, gripping Hermione by the chin. “Stop fighting me or I won’t be so forgiving next time.”_

_The fear was now evident and she felt partly responsible at seeing the girl tremble. Having had enough of the perverted attack Bellatrix went to make her presence known but her mother chose that time to enter._

_The pureblooded mask of politeness slammed down on her face as she took a seat in father’s beloved armchair._

_“Euphemia I’m sure your husband must wondering where you got to and I for one would to spend time with my future daughter in law."_

_Her gaze landed on the hand still on Hermione’s thigh. Druella had to give the woman credit, she was bold and brave but possibly stupid. A typical trait of a Gryffindor._

_“You wouldn’t want to miss the wedding now would you?” The subtle threat worked._

_Euphemia lent across and placed a lingering kiss on the corner of Hermione’s mouth._

_"I always get what I want." She whispered._


	15. Chapter 15

Present day

Yeah she should of saw that one coming. The bespectacled boy wizard that outlived the half serpent abomination blinked owlishly scrunching up his nose in disgust.

“Dude, your grandma was a bloody leech,” Ron snickered, emerging from the bowl. “Hell Hermione why didn’t you just punch the witch like you did with Malfoy?”

Draco shivered involuntarily at the stark reminder of his broken nose during third year.

“I was trying to embrace my inner pureblood. Safe to say that I could hardly result to muggle combat with Harry’s grandmother, she was an important figure back then and punching her would of seen my ass slung into Azkaban.”

The brunette met the amused twitch of lips from the blonde. Her wife had found her predicament funny whenever the rather tiresome older woman had cornered her like a predator after its prey.

“That was mild compared to some of the unfortunate gatherings Euphemia deemed worthy of her time to attend but only if she knew muddy was going to be there beforehand,” Bellatrix added.

Hermione growled at her smirking sister in law. “We have gone off topic yet again... you know what let’s just get back to the memories that way we can discuss it afterwards.”

* * *

Two weeks after graduation 1973

Hermione found herself moving into Black Manor after long debate between Druella and herself she receded on the older woman’s plans. She wasn’t stupid enough to put up a fight against the Black matriarch not after the death glare she was sent during the rather particular discussion.

“Hey Granger get your head out the clouds and help us move this monstrosity,” Bellatrix fumed, her knuckles turning a Malfoy shade of white as she pulled the heavy dresser away from its original place by the window.

They were cleaning one of the many guest rooms for Hermione. All without the use of their wands apparently Cygnus thought it would be a great chance for the girls to bond by struggling and arguing over the hideously weighted furniture.

To be honest upon entering the room Hermione had expected it to be decorated in dark brooding colours similar to Grimmauld Place but with less house elf heads adorning the walls. The apprehensive look she gave the room must of been evident by the raised eyebrow her cleaning partner gave her. The room was done up in different shades of blue, a colour that Druella was quite fond of. It reminded her of Ravenclaw house.

Inwardly smirking she placed both palms on the edge of the dresser and shoved it towards a distracted Bellatrix who ended up sprawled on the ground as the dresser slammed into her hip.

“You are so dead,” she growled, wiping down her dusty hands on the curtains. Tenderly nursing her bruised skin all while sending the laughing brunette a sneer.

Thankfully Narcissa chose that moment to enter the room. “I can’t believe mother and father has stuck you in this room far away from me,” she pouted in exaggeration, throwing her arms over the enticing shoulders of her beloved.

Hermione smiled, brushing her lips against the blondes. The pout remained fixed on her lips. Placing both hands on her girlfriend’s cheeks she leant down and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Narcissa not to be out done ran her tongue along her bottom lip coaxing the brunette to open her mouth.

“Fuck sake can you not wait until I have left before shoving your tongues down each others throats,” the dark husky voice pulled them apart. “This is why mother in all her wisdom put your girlfriend in the east wing.” Bellatrix grumbled. “Neither one of you are ready to be parents and the way you two are all over each other I’m rather surprised you haven’t had an untimely accident yet.”

Narcissa giggled. Still lovingly encased in Hermione’s arms her eyes roamed the partially cleaned chambers. The bed now had clean sheets on it and the desk that her mother recently put in was placed against the far wall. The small collection of books that Hermione owned sat on its surface.

“I was sent to retrieve you for dinner. Father was afraid he might stumble upon your bodies so I was left with the job."

Bella groaned as her youngest sister grabbed both startled women by the arms and forced them out the door. Protests and half hearted threats escaped the dark witch as she was dragged down the stairs like a rag doll her baby sister used to carry around with her everywhere. Said doll met a sticky end when Cissa was 9, courtesy of Andromeda who had managed to obtain a muggle firework and preceded to tie the threadbare beast to the long colourful stick and set it alight. She could still fondly remember the doll exploding into the night sky, stuffing and zinged cloth fluttering down on them. The punishment Meda received was well worth the horror that etched on their annoying blonde sister’s face.

A months grounding with no access to her wand and of course Bella had to open her mouth and mock the favoured golden girl and joined Andromeda in her punishment. This turned to both girls exploring forbidden acts with one another and for Bella to realise that she could never love anyone else.

Hermione eyed the dazed future right hand of Voldemort. The older woman it seemed to be lost in thought, a slight sad frown sat on her lips since sitting down at the dining table in the smaller more family friendly dining room.

Cygnus smiled at them from his position at the head of the table. Druella sat at the opposite end deep in conversation with her nephew Sirius.

The boy was a menace but she had promised Druella that she would be patience with the younger version of the wizard she had been close to back in her original time.

The Sunday roast of beef and all its trimmings was delicious. A rather muggle dish for a pureblooded family to serve up.

“Hermione I’m sure you are aware that my daughter was betrothed to the young Malfoy heir,” The fatherly Black met her eye. “Since meeting you Narcissa had asked for the engagement to be dissolved.”

That was news to Hermione. Subtly watching her girlfriend from the corner of her eye, the blonde witch shifted in her seat, her right leg bouncing under the table. A telltale of her nerves. Calmly she placed her hand upon her knee squeezing in reassurance.

“I wasn’t aware of that sir.” She truthfully told the stern but loving man.

Cygnus dipped his head in acknowledgement. “I had of course asked my daughter to keep tight lipped until I could look into it. The rather unsubtle comments made by my wife and her sister must of confused you.”

Again Hermione nodded unable to find her voice.

“With both sides in agreement after we explained your unique circumstances Abraxas and Lucinda agreed to dissolve the contract in place of a new one.”

The wide eyed looked from Narcissa let Hermione know she wasn’t the only one in the dark.

A rolled up parchment appeared between the two girls.

“Read it ladies.”

With shaky hands Narcissa unrolled the expensive looking parchment.

_House of Black_

_&_

_House of Malfoy_

_Official Betrothal between Miss Narcissa Druella Black and Miss Hermione Jane Granger-Malfoy._

_Both parties will be wed by the end of 1974. Both parties will undertake pre martial rituals a month before the set date. Both parties will use the old traditional bonds._

_When such time comes Miss Narcissa Druella Black will reside at Malfoy Manor at the side of Mr Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. The first heir produced by the union of both witches will publicly be known as a Malfoy and treated as such. No bonds will be used during the such period between Miss Narcissa and Mr Lucius._

_Miss Hermione Jane Granger-Malfoy will inherit from House Malfoy once undergone a blood rite between herself and Lord Abraxas Septimus Malfoy and Lady Lucinda Lorelai Malfoy nee Rosier_.

Hermione felt the wind knocked out of her lungs. Her name attached to Malfoy was sickening but the thought of him parading around with her girlfriend as his wife was stomach churning. She had no choice but to allow it to happen, if that asshole so much as laid a grubby finger on her she will end the future budding death eater consequences be damned.

“Not happening. You can’t be serious father, I will not pretend to be that pompous bastards wife. I.. you can’t take Hermione from me,” Narcissa cried out, the high pitch tone ringing in everyone’s battered eardrums. The blonde witch was shaking in anger.

Cygnus looked regretful, the slight tugging of his lips suggested the man wasn’t keen on the finer details.

Hermione beat the older man to it. Clutching the trembling hands in her own she forced the teary blonde to look at her. “We have to preserve the timeline my love, if we meddle to much we could cause devastating consequences.” Her heart was breaking at the gut wrenching sob that tore from Narcissa’s throat. “I love you and nothing we stop us being together.. but we have to maintain certain events even if it’s just for show.” Her neutral tone cracked under pressure, a lone tear slipped down her cheek.

“Hermione is right princess as much as I hate forcing you to do this, the future our future needs to be protected. The contract is merely a precaution.” Druella sadly embraced her still trembling youngest. “You will play the wife of the Malfoy boy in name only. We expect nothing else and you and Hermione will still have each other and when this oncoming war is finally over you will owe nothing to anyone but yourself.” She clutched her sobbing daughter against her chest.

_Both families except Mr Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Miss Bellatrix Druella Black under any circumstances will take knee to Tom Marvolo Riddle, will be known as Lord Voldemort or The Dark Lord. If broken the individual will lose their magic._

_Information on the wars that will take place will not be allowed to discussed outside of the aforementioned names on the following parchment._

_On the date of August 5 th 1998 all parties will be released from the contract. The marriage will remain intact, the firstborn heir between the two witches will be released from any obligation that the name Malfoy holds and the truth to be told._

_Signed_

_Cygnus Black_

_Druella Black_

_&_

_Abraxas Malfoy_

_Lucinda Malfoy_

_Lucius Malfoy_

“Malfoy.. sorry Lucius agreed to this?” Hermione asked Cygnus in disbelief.

The man nodded. “Lucius knows everything and has been made to take an unbreakable vow with myself and Albus Dumbledore. He will take the mark but this time he will be a spy for Dumbledore’s Order. He will not be able to speak about your future self nor will he be able to harm your future self.” The plates vanished from the table. “You are safe with us Hermione. No one will stop my daughter being with you during this unpleasantness that will be darkening our doorstep.”


	16. Chapter 16

July 15th 1974

A month before the wedding.

Muscles ached where muscles shouldn’t. Her body was battered relentlessly by her training instructors on a daily basis, bruises littered her skin much to her soon to be mother in laws horror. The motherly Black patiently helped spread healing balm over her neglected body each night she returned from her gruelling day of being a trainee Auror.

If only the boys were here to see their once bookworm friend dive head first into the most fatalistic job in the wizarding world. The same job that both Harry and Ron wanted to sign up for once out of Hogwarts. During these times Hermione found it difficult to remove her precious memories of her previous life back in the tightly locked trunk in the recess of her mind. she missed the two dunderheaded boys so much.

The decision to become a Auror had been born out of necessity. She wanted to become stronger, faster and better equipped at handling the oncoming wars the second time around. Though that wasn’t the only reason she chose the job, she wanted to provide for Narcissa and any children they had without relying on her soon to be in laws. Her wife would have the world if she so chooses and that meant being financially stable.

A loud crash brought her startling back to reality in time to see Sirius and James swinging dangerously from the chandelier that hung on the foyer. The crashing was glass falling from its holder and landing on the ground.

“Will you two stop acting like childish morons and make yourselves useful. Aunt Walburga needs help setting up the alter,” Bellatrix’s haughty tone halted the boys in their tracks.

Hermione grimaced, the alter was being laid out upon the grounds of Malfoy Manor. The rituals that she and Narcissa had to endure before they could get married next month. All she could picture was blood sacrifices and beheadings, apparently the participants in the said rituals weren’t allowed to know what it entailed beforehand so her mind had decided to come up with dark troubling imagines.

“Nervous Granger? You’re taking it better than Cissa, she’s having a meltdown as we speak,” the newly established death eater sat slouched in the window seat of the Malfoy parlour.

Bellatrix had taken knee to her master. The freshly carved dark mark sat proudly on her forearm. The revolting snake wriggling under her pale skin. Hermione was taken back when the stupid woman strutted in one day waving her arm about with a dazed smile on her lips. Druella had actually screamed and hexed her oldest daughter the moment she caught the unsightly claiming mark. It had taken both herself and Cygnus to pry the distraught mother from the shuddering form of Bellatrix since then the witch was smart enough to wear long sleeves in the presence of her family.

“Is someone with Cissa?”

Bella briefly nodded, studying her nails in thought. “Meda is with her and lucky for you I was sent to keep you occupied.”

A year ago Hermione would of laughed in hysterics at the mere thought of Bellatrix Lestrange keeping her company without resulting in torture.

“How long until we start?” she asked, her back to the witch, she looked out the large bay windows, dark grey clouds hung in the rapidly darkened sky. A storm was coming which made it the perfect time to perform dangerous magic. “I don’t like being here..”

A Slight hitch to Bellatrix’s breathing paused her rambling. “Shit. Yeah.. I get that after what I did or in my case what I will do to you. Fuck. This time travel shit is messed up.”

She laughed. “You’re telling me. I have lived through it, still living it now. Here I am having a civil conversation with my had been, would be torturer...” Hermione spun her heel too meet the dark gaze of Bellatrix. “You’re already different from Her you know.. you then wouldn’t of tried to offer a olive branch to Andy let alone be in the same room as mudbloods..”

“DON’T. You don’t need to call yourself that. I’m not perfect Granger I still can’t stand that man.. he stole Meda from me.” The blazing anger in her eyes echoed her future self. “You I have no problem with as long as you protect my baby sister.”

Hermione smiled reassuringly. A clap of thunder forced the two women away from the window.

“It’s time Granger. You need to put this on.” Bellatrix smirked throwing a thin lacy bundle over her head. “Remove your underwear as well.”

One thing she had gotten over since being thrown in the past was nudity in front of other women. Removing her robes, she unclasped her bra letting it drop on the floor, the chilling air hitting her breasts and her nipples hardening. Her cheeks flushing under the leering gaze of her soon to be sister in law. She slipped the tight fitting material over her shivering form. Rolling her eyes at the wolf whistle that followed she quickly rid herself of her practical cotton knickers.

“Granny would be so proud Granger.” The sick witch hooted, hooking a finger in the band of her underwear.

The white gown clung to her body like second skin. The hem reached her mid thigh leaving her feeling naked.

“If my sister wasn’t so sickeningly taken with you I would be fucking you right now,” she growled, stalking closer to the muggleborn. “As it is we have a night of fun to be getting to.”

A soft band was placed over her eyes, the darkness ate up her sight. A feel of a clammy hand grasping her arm made her flinch.

“Calm down girl,” a new feminine voice broke through her hearing. “I’m going to escort you to the alter.” The soft tones of her voice relaxed Hermione into obeying.

The walk was odd to say the least. Walking blind was not something she would do willingly as if her nerves won’t already playing up. Hard floor met soft lush grass. They were now outside, the drizzle of rain soaking through her already flimsy clothing. The wind howled loudly around them.

Chanting met her ears. The wind was still blowing a gale but the sound was silenced as the unfamiliar language of the chanting grew in volume.

Two sets of hands spun her around, her back colliding with a smooth stone like surface, metal clasps curled around her wrist pinning her arms above her head. The blindfold vanished, she blinked rapidly squinting at the harsh light of flames circling her. Numerous people stood wearing white robes on the outside of the ring of flames. Hermione’s heart thundered under her chest, a movement beside her forced her to move her head to the right.

Narcissa was in a matching gown, her arms attached to the stone. Her erect nipples standing to attention caught her unabashed gaze.

“Eyes up here my darling angel,” her sweet voice husky under her leering. They shared attentive smile.

“Tonight we witness the ancient rites taken between two witches who have committed themselves to each other. The union of their hearts and souls to be bind for entirety.” An unknown elderly witch stepped forward in each hand she held a different coloured torch. On her left the fire burned red with twinges of gold and in her right hand the fire burned green with twinges of silver. She bent down and touched the flickering flames to the slick grass between them.

The two flames leapt up and entwined creating a beautiful fireball hovering over the circle. The colours blended seamlessly together.

Two figures stepped towards the girls, a glint of silver reflecting off the flames. Hermione swallowed the dread at the sharp ritualistic dagger came in contact with her chest. The edge of the blade sliced effortlessly through the lace from top to bottom. Narcissa bit her bottom lip trying to hide her sudden shyness at being exposed to the world. Their entire front was on display.

Before she could comprehend what was happening the dagger cut into her stomach. The blade was pulled back slick with her blood, her head spun dizzyingly.

Hermione silently groaned. The blade dug deep but if she was being honest she had far worse by Bellatrix. The woman changed places with a tall gangly man another dagger in his hand, this time coated with blood. She stared into his grey eyes, daring him to hurt her. The twitch of his lips amused at her silent challenge.

“Blood of my blood shared with my love.” Chanted in her mind.

The blade carved an unrecognizable shape in her abdomen. She couldn’t work out the shape looking at it upside down. Blood dripped down her skin, the burns of the gashes sending tingles between her legs. That was definitely new.

The fireball sparked in time with the glow of their injury.

“The families will now give a sacrifice of their own.”

Her eyes widened into the size of saucers. Sacrifices, why did it have to end with sacrifices.

Lord and Lady Malfoy stepped up in matching robes. Their faces the vision of pureblooded neutrality.

Each took the proffered dagger and without a flicker of hesitation slit the palm of their wand hands. The blood dripped on the lowered fireball.

Cygnus and Druella mimicked the action. Bellatrix smirked, her dark intense stare piercing Hermione’s very soul. She dragged the blade across the arm that held the gruesome mark, blood pooled out, without taking her eyes off the shocked brunette she lapped up the blood.

So perfectly her that it brought back the terrifying image of Bellatrix Lestrange in the Prophet after her escape from Azkaban.

“Bellatrix Black..” her mother hissed in disgust grabbing the cackling witch back by her robes.

The chanting picked up again. The aching in her core was unbearable at this point. Hermione looked to her fiancée who wasn’t faring aby better than she was.

“Are you alright my love?”

Narcissa warily smiled. “How can I not be when I get to see your beautiful body on show my darling.”

She blushed, her cheeks heating up. “What’s next checking our virginity?” she joked but the tense look on the blonde’s face said it all. “Fuck.. we.. you.. I.” For the first time in her life she was speechless.

Unaware to the two witches the fireball split apart.

Two sudden bright lights crashed into their chests, she heard the horrified screams beside her. Hermione fought frantically against her binds desperate to reach Narcissa. The metal cuffs rubbed her wrists raw, stickiness from breaking the skin.

“Narcissa?” Hermione screamed out. The pain in her chest burned through her body. Her veins felt like liquid fire coursing through her blood.

Blood flooding her mouth as she bit down on her tongue. She screamed and screamed. Her voice hoarse and throat like sand paper.

Darkness flickered across her vision, she was going to pass out. She fought against her consciousness needing to protect her beloved. Her arms suddenly freed from their shackles, her legs shaky and useless she dropped to the ground. Fighting the pain and her body protesting to give in Hermione crawled towards Narcissa who remained chained.

Seeing her in such pain, hearing her agony like it was her own something inside her bubbles up to the surface. Her magic responded to her command and the blinding flash dissolved the metal bonding. She barely caught the limp witch in her arms, both crashed to the sodden grass, Hermione taking the brunt of the impact.

With her witch safely back where she belongs in her arms her consciousness dimmed and she welcomed the darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning slight sexual content at the end. I'm not sure why I keep doing these warnings my stories are taking a turn on a lot of sexual content.

July 20th 1974

Burning, so much burning. It was like her entire body was under Fienfyre, in her agony she wondered if Crabbe's fatal spell casting had consumed her along with the come and go room during the nightmarish Battle of Hogwarts. A flash of platinum blonde hair erased the deadly incident, red ruby lips pouting and blue sparkly eyes watching her with such love that she had no doubt that she did indeed survive and her love was somewhere out there, hopefully not burning in this hellish world. She would give her life for that stubborn, beautiful most loyal witch she had the utmost pleasure of falling deeply and helplessly in love with.

She could hear something calling to her. Music maybe. It had a musical tone to it, her grandmother’s multiple wind chimes on a breezy day. Pleasant to listen to while relaxing on the porch swing seat.

Grandmother Maria had a fondness for all things musical. Her house was decorated in old west end stage musicals, a hobby her grandmother would say, an obsession her grandfather Tobias would argue good-naturedly.

What would they say to her new life? Would they approve, maybe. Her grandfather had always wanted to go on one last epic adventure, the old man had been a world traveller when he met and fell for her grandmother.

Something wet was trailing her cheek, rough in texture, soothing too. A sharp nip broke her bottom lip.

A ghostly presence skimmed her bare breasts, feather light touches roaming her quivering thighs. She gasped in pleasure, her small swollen bundle of nerves started to stretch in length, widen and take shape.

Sudden unbearable weight pressed on her chest, her eyes slammed open. A darkened room came into focus, a flicker of candle light and the sound of crackling of wood reached her ears. The sweet sickly smell of burnt honey invaded her nostrils then the mouth watering aroma of spiced apples and vanilla coated her senses.

“Well, well look who’s awake and extremely aroused by that very impressive tent Granger.”

Hermione winced, her muscles howling in protest at her sudden movements.

“Fuck sake are you trying to do yourself permanent injury?” Bellatrix scolded the sweaty girl. Wrapping her arms around the girls midsection she gently helped Hermione sit back against the headboard. She swallowed back the lecherous comment at the delicious sight before her she stepped back. Feeling unusually generous she reached over and took the glass of water from the sideboard and placed the straw between the girl’s lips. “Slowly.”

The water was refreshing the cold fluid soothing her sore throat.

“H.. how long?” she croaked.

The dark witch jumped over the brunette and stretched leisurely across the mattress. Turning on her side to face the now awake muggleborn, her hand popping up her head.

“Four days which was expected. What wasn’t expected was the raw magic you showed, no one in documented history on doing the rituals managed to break the magic dampening cuffs twice might I add. You.. you keep surprising me Granger.” The admission was Bellatrix sounded strange.

The ache between her thighs was burning, the odd throbbing and an unnatural weight pressed against her thigh. Unsteadily she yanked the sheet back and squeaked at the large penis standing up to greet her.

A hand grabbed the shaft, the pressure of the fingers wrapped around her newly acquired appendage was divine. The hand moved up and down.

“Oh.. oh.” She groaned in relief. Something nagged her that this wasn’t right but the intense burning wouldn’t leave her alone.

The door to the bedroom creaked open just as Bellatrix leant forward to kiss the lustful muddled witch.

“Bellatrix Druella Black. I turn my back for 10 minutes and you’re already taking advantage of Hermione,” Druella tutted, slapping her daughter hard at the back of her head. "Out with you.”

She rolled her eyes, releasing the heavenly cock with reluctance she pounced from the bed, she brushed past her sister Meda. Purposely trailing the hand that not a minute before was pleasuring Hermione up Andromeda’s bare arm.

Hermione dropped back on her pillow groaning in misery.

“Good evening my dear, how are you feeling?”

It seemed Blacks were adept at switching moods faster than Harry’s favourite broom The Nimbus. The oldest Black sister took after her mother more than either witch would willingly admit aloud.

“Hot.. burning,” she whimpered pathetically into her pillow.

Andromeda cautiously perched on the edge of the bed, mindful of the feverish girl.

“The ritual worked better than I dared to hope. You displayed impressive wandless magic my dear and not many folk would of been strong enough to overcome the restraints and protect my daughter.” Druella knelt down by Hermione’s side, laying a hand on her overheated cheek her thumb running underneath her watery eye. “Right now I’m sure you have questions.”

The all knowing smile coaxed her to reply. “Where is Cissa?” It was the only question she wanted to ask, well that and the new equipment between her legs.

“Narcissa woke not an hour earlier my dear. My husband will bring her in shortly.”

Hey eyelids drooped, she was exhausted. A soft chuckle brought her crashing back to reality. “Why do I suddenly have a..” She paused, unsure how to phrase it without sounding crude to the motherly Black.

“It’s a cock Hermione you can say it,” Andromeda teased.

As expected Druella frowned at her daughter’s uncouth mouth. “It happens each time two witches do the rituals, I believe it’s one of the reasons the tradition was long stopped. How the witch is decided to receive such a gift I am unaware..” uncharacteristic of the older woman she blushed, her blue eyes latching on the hardened length throbbing between her legs. “Forgive my dear an old woman still has needs.”

Andromeda spluttered seemingly choking on her own salvia. “Eww mother that is not something I wish to know.”

“I’m hardly ancient Annie, my lady parts still work just as well as yours and I don’t know why you’re complaining don’t think I don’t know who fathered Nymphadora daughter of mine.”

Hermione quietly listened to the heated exchange. Who said travelling to the past would be dull. She wondered if Tonks in the future knew about her mothers incestuous past. Could she of been still sleeping with Bellatrix after her escape? From the sad depressive frown the death eater wore could it be possible that Bellatrix did love somebody that wasn’t her lord and master.

“Special delivery,” Cygnus called out from the doorway.

Druella pulled the sheet over Hermione preserving the young girl’s privacy. She helped tuck Narcissa in the other side of the large bed.

“We will leave you girls alone, just call Kreacher if you need anything.” She placed a loving kiss on both clammy foreheads before leaving.

When the door shut firmly behind them, Hermione snuggled closely to the shivering body next to her.

“I missed you love,” she whispered, putting her arm over her naked stomach. “I’m surprised your mother is letting us share a bed naked and..”

Narcissa weakly smiled curling into Hermione’s body. Something hard pressed up against her stomach. Raising her brow she slipped her hand in between the sheet, raking the bare breasts, revelling in the whimper that followed. Down her taunt stomach, a hot hardened length met her shaky fingers.

“Oh.. please,” Hermione pleaded.

Narcissa wrapped her hand around the now recognisable object. “Is this all for me my darling? Will you be permanently erect around me?” she asked against Hermione’s lips.

“Yes.. I need you.”

Her hand pumped the weeping cock wedged between their bodies. The breathy moans escaping the brunette left her wet and achy.

“Mama won’t let us make love until the wedding angel but I can still help you find release.” She apologetically replied. “While we slept one part of the ritual made sure that we are pure on our wedding night.. barbaric I know.”

She bucked excitedly against the heated cock, her pussy lips opening up, her juices spreading on the shaft.

“Cum for me angel,” she breathed out.

Hermione felt the shaft tighten, her eyes rolled back and her cock exploded its contents on Narcissa’s hand and chest. “Salazar Cissa.. you’re so good. Do you want me to go down on you?”

Silence met her, looking up she smiled adoringly at the sleeping witch. She pressed a soft kiss to her lips and followed her back into the land of dreams.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stole some of ceremonial words from the net. I don't do weddings so I apologise if it didn't work out well.

The wedding ceremony 1974

The Black manor was chaotic that morning. The older occupants scrambling about fixing last minute arrangements while the youngers spend the morning out in the warm sunshine that blazed down on the open lawn.

Hermione had relented to Druella and Walburga's wishes of having Sirius, James and Severus keeping her occupied. She kept in contact with young Snape, the lanky boy wizard was as sarcastic as his older counterpart, the boy had a big heart and unblemished by heartbreak, bitterness and loss Hermione had come to enjoy his blunt personality and his incredible intelligence that surpassed hers. She had decided upon first meeting him that Severus wouldn’t suffer alone.

A young boy that she hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting in the future was the youngest Black, Regulus. He was much like Narcissa in a sense, both like herself loved books but where she failed dismally at flying the two younger Black cousins took to the air like a hippogriff to rabbits. His short messy brown curls highlighted his grey eyes. A far he could of been mistake for his brother Sirius.

“So Hermione. “ The impish grin that Sirius sported told her he was up to no good. “Did aunt Druella tell you about what to except tonight?”

Severus frowned at the Gryffindor.

“Do tell Sirius.” She sighed.

The boy grinned, running his palms down the crease of his black slacks. “You know they say threes a crowd just wait until you and my cousin consummate your wedding vows.” He ridiculously wiggled his eyebrows earning a round of laughter from all four boys present. “I heard mother and aunt Druella will be watching to make sure you.. do the deed.”

Hermione’s cheeks unnaturally heated and she couldn’t blame it on the hot sunshine. The increasing red flush under her collar emerging up her neck. No one told her anything about that, it was such an outlandish tradition used for arranged marriages originally by muggles later to be adopted by the magical community.

“You can’t be serious,” she spluttered, trying to hide her distress behind her cup of tea.

“Of course I’m Sirius who did you mistake me for,” he shot back with a cheeky grin.

She rolled her eyes just about to retort when a set of heels clicked on the veranda behind them. Turning in her seat Hermione met the amused giggle from the aristocratic Lucinda. The woman was unearthly beautiful and she knew it.

“How long have you been listening?” she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. How long had the older witch been standing there.

The violet eyes sparkled in unconstrained delight at her sudden fidgeting. “Now why would a lady such as myself be eavesdropping on a private conversation?” Her pink enticing lips twitched. “Long enough to hear young Sirius mention tonight’s more vigorous activities.”

“Please tell me he’s joking and we aren’t going to be watched while we..” she just couldn’t say it with the boys laughing in glee. Severus joining, the traitor.

Lucinda straightened the lapel of her midnight robes. The stunning jewels adorned the silk caught the sun creating prism of rainbow colours. “It is an old tradition that all pureblooded families except and as your du sang bonded matriarch I’m to take the place of your mother,” she gently squeezed Hermione’s tense shoulder.

“You can’t be serious,” she gasped in horror. She wondered if Cissa was aware of this but then again was she brought up in the outdated social circles that deemed such traditions still needed honouring.

“No I’m Sirius, I already told you that Hermione. Are you sure the sun isn’t getting to you?” he faked a concerned look.

She rolled her eyes pushing away from the table. Upon standing she stuck her middle finger up at the gobsmacked boy. “I’m going to murder him.” A rather feral growl left her throat.

“As much as I’m sure young Sirius deserves it, I don’t believe Dru would appreciate having to heal your injuries in a matter of hours before you’re meant to be marrying her youngest.” The dull tone from the usually perky witch was quite comically. “Now I do believe it’s time to prepare my dear.”

With a warm hand on the small of her back she was guided through the manor halls until they reached the grand dressing room that had been set up specifically for the wedding.

An uncharacteristically quiet Bellatrix was reclining on a small loveseat , her dark eyes accessing Hermione the moment she walked into the room.

“Oh good you didn’t get way laid by those unfortunate cretins that mother insisted on attending the wedding of the century.”

The anxious brunette was led to the large dressing table. An hour of torture later, her once unmanageable mane was styled into ringlets that fell down her back in waves. A crown of delicate narcissus flowers weaved into the top of her hair a nod to her soon to be wife.

Hermione’s smile wavered as her gaze took in the form fitting white robes with gold trims that left little to no imagination. The slit up her left leg showed off the garter, her wand tucked inside the band. She never thought she would marry let alone without her mother and father there. Her parents used to be her world, a world that she lost when she oblivated their memories of her. Something she had and will always regret.

A tear dripped down her cheek.

Lucinda noticed the sudden shift in her young protégé. She had from the first meeting took an instant liking to the young woman that had been displaced out of time. Her husband even admitted the muggleborn was a better fit for Dru's daughter, their son proved he wasn’t worthy of her loyalty. It had been Abraxas's idea of including the blood rite that slightly altered the girl’s biology, not quite muggleborn and not quite half blood but it meant that the actions and consequences that followed Hermione would be their responsibility. A responsibility that they had accepted whole heartedly, a condition that Hermione would use the knowledge of the future to better the wizarding world and in extent their family.

She carefully embraced the brunette, her chin resting on her shoulder. In the mirror she caught Dru's oldest watching the exchange.

“Damn Granger, you’re beautiful,” the dark haired witch complimented her, drinking in the sight of the scandalous dress robes.

Hermione pulled back giving her Lucinda a grateful smile. “Is that a genuine compliment from The Bellatrix Black?”

“Oh Fuck off Granger,” she sneered to cover up the smile on her lips. Rather unsuccessfully by the smirk adorning the girl’s face.

“Alright ladies. Are you ready Hermione?” Lucinda gently asked, placing Hermione’s hand on the crook of her elbow.

With one last look at her reflection, she looked unrecognisable from the battered and bloodied witch that ended up sprawled on the hard ground of the Great Hall nearly two years ago.

The walk from the manor to the centre of the grounds was nerve wrecking and slightly daunting. Here she was at 20 about to marry a woman technically 21 years older than herself. It felt right and nothing including His royal pain in the ass Voldemort would ruin her day.

The sounds of an orchestra started up upon her entrance.

An beautiful flowery archway stood towering over the gathered guests. Guests that had been sworn to keep hushed about the ceremony and the union between the two women. She had been horrified to hear that each guest was made to sign a silencing contract, similar to the one she created for Dumbledores Army, with the most severe consequences if broken. Loss of magic and eventual death but she agreed for it to go ahead for the sake of her newfound family.

Lucinda kissed her cheek and took her seat as Hermione patiently stood below the arch waiting for Narcissa. The Blacks and the Malfoys sat in the front rows dressed to the nines, no one expected anything less of a pureblood. Her eyes widened upon seeing a young and slim Molly Weasley smiling from the second row with her husband Arthur, a goofy smile plastered on his lips. She hasn’t even thought of the Weasleys being invited to such an inclusive event, it seems the future really did fuck everything up. A smiling Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall sat further back with the slightly younger Headmaster munching on bright yellow boiled sweets, lemon drops no doubt. Fleamont and Euphemia Potter along with their son James sat together behind the Black family. The witch of her nightmares unabashedly ran her eyes up and down Hermione, she felt nude under her predatory stare. The lustful wink she sent her was clear, Euphemia won’t be giving up on her pursuit any time soon. Salazar help her.

The magical instruments started up again, a hush ran over the crowd. Hermione turned to see the most stunning sight her eyes had ever laid on. Narcissa was gorgeous. Her white and silver dress robes clung to her curves, pushing up her cleavage. The robes had a low neckline and a longer hem than her own. She walked down the isle with confidence, her hand tucked in her father’s arm.

Cygnus placed a kiss on his daughter’s cheek, a happy tear ran down his chin.

Narcissa smiled lovingly at Hermione. Her heart beating frantically, she clasped her fingers with Hermione’s trembling hands.

Albus Dumbledore stood proudly before his former students. The stunned look he received from the brunette witch made him inwardly chuckle. They hadn’t been told he would be conducting the ceremony, seeing as he had been sitting next to Minerva not a minute before.

“We are assembled here today to celebrate and support the marriage of Narcissa and Hermione. They are delighted that you are here and thank you for your participation of their special day.

Today there will be no dearly beloved, no betrothed and no ancient rhyme of the married.

Today there are no dead languages to solemnize vows that are very much alive and will remain so for a lifetime.

Today is about promises that become permanent and friends that become family.

Marriage is the clasping of hands, the hearts, the union of two lives as one. Within the circle of its love, marriage encompasses all of life’s most important relationships. A wife and wife are each other’s best friend, confidant, lover, teacher, listener, and even critic.. and we can do that because in marriage we say not only I love you today but also I promise to love you tomorrow, the next day and always.

Differences of habit and languages are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open. Marriage is also a place of freedom. Freedom to fully express who you are, knowing that you have someone there to catch you when you fall, encourage you when you are discouraged and applaud your successes.

Marriage makes you strong, independent and together.

This is all true. These are essential parts of a good marriage but there are also other important components. Friendship, courage and even risk because marriage is a risk, a great and glorious risk when you embark on the adventure in the same spirit. It is also a great responsibility. We can’t choose our cattle, but we can choose others.. the consequences of our actions are always so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is a very difficult business indeed.

However when you accept that responsibility for someone’s heart there are rewards you receive when you take risks, share your journey with your whole heart, and let love walk into your life.

You find your soulmate. Someone who has locks that fit our keys and keys that fit our locks. And we know that when we feel safe enough to open the locks we can be completely and honestly who we are, we can be loved for who we are and not for who we’re pretending to be.

Our soulmates make us feel treasured, safe and loved beyond our wildest measures. We get the partner and lover and protector we always desired and maybe even needed.

Narcissa and Hermione met under unique circumstances in the very halls of Hogwarts. I had the greatest pleasure of watching these two young witches love blossom into what we see before us today. It may sound silly but beautiful love stories often start this way, where someone does something small, unexpected, quirky and playful. Because it is the amalgamation of small things that slowly help you discover that the person you were meant to be with, your companion for life, is already there right beside you.

And, that is how the bonds of marriage are formed. For marriage, which is always spoken of as a bond becomes actually in this stage, many bonds, many strands of different texture and strength making up a web that is taut and firm, a web that is fashioned of love.

Narcissa and Hermione, may the promises you make here today reflect the love and sincerity of your truest intention for this union. When life is peaceful and when it is painful, may you continuously be reminded of the deeper intention of the vows you make here." 

A few sniffles erupted from the guests but Hermione’s focus was on her beautiful bride. The kind words the Headmaster spoke had wrapped themselves tightly around her heart.

Bellatrix stepped forward, a slight flush covered her normally white cheeks. She steadily held out the ceremonial ring cushion as Hermione took the golden band between her fingers.

“Your rings seal the vows of marriage and represent a promise for everlasting love. It is a physical manifestation of the promises joining the two brides together.”

Albus turned his gaze upon Hermione who in this case was the acting groom.

“Hermione, do you promise to stand by Narcissa always, have faith in her and encourage her, to listen to her and laugh with her and to hold her, to communicate fully and fearlessly with each other, to value your differences as much as your common ground, and to be her friend, her lover and partner fir all the days of your lives as her wife?”

This was the most easiest answer she had ever given in her life. “Always.”

She carefully slipped the warmed metal onto Narcissa’s ring finger. Her heart had nothing felt so full.

Albus smiled, focusing on the nervous blonde, tears streamed down her cheeks.

“Narcissa, do you promise to stand by Hermione always, have faith in her and encourage her, to listen to her and laugh with her and to hold her, to communicate fully and fearlessly with each other, to value your differences as much as your common ground, and to be her friend, her lover and partner fir all the days of your lives as her wife?”

“Always.”

She smiled adoringly as she took the remaining band from her sister and slipped the matching band onto Hermione’s ring finger.

“Narcissa and Hermione, may your marriage be blessed with love, peace and happiness. As you go out into the world and begin your new origin story as a married couple, please remember that you are only as strong as you are United, as weak as you are divided. You are protected, in short by your ability to love.

Narcissa and Hermione, you have promised each other your love, devotion and commitment. By the powers vested in me by the ministry of magic, I now pronounce you wife and wife and publicly present you as Lady and Lady Black. You may kiss the bride!”

Hermione laughed pulling her new wife into her arms. Their lips met in a shower of sparks, the magic swirling around them suddenly eloped the newly married couple.

“I can’t believe we’re married my darling angel and that you are all mine,” Narcissa purred against her lips.

A pair of strong arms pulled them apart much to their dismay. Sirius and Bellatrix smirked wickedly from behind the pair. “Come on love birds it’s time for the reception, you can continue this later."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight sexual content. Shorter chapter. I'm going to try to write their wedding night in the next chapter.

The wedding reception 1974

“Congratulations to Lady and Lady Black,” The crowded ballroom echoed the sentiment, cheers rose up as for the first time ever Hermione and her gorgeous wife graced the room, arm in arm. Two chutes of bubbly handed to them by an excited server as they made their way around the tastefully decorated room.

“Well done my dears you both were fabulous up there, absolutely fabulous.”

Hermione plastered on a smile after another unknown person come up to them and gushed about the lavish wedding. She and Narcissa had just took their seats at the head table when Cygnus stood up clearing his throat.

“Thank you all for coming tonight. It’s not everyday that I get to watch my youngest daughter get married to the witch that stole her heart. I remember quite fondly when Narcissa was just a young girl...”

“I’m really looking forward to tonight my darling,” her wife seductively whispered, her nails raking over her bare thigh through the slit of her robes. “I can’t wait for your big, hard cock to buried inside my hot dripping..”

Hermione choked on the champagne, the bubbly alcohol going down the wrong hole. Her wife was already trying to kill her off.

“Careful angel I would be terribly upset if you perished before I had the chance to ride your cock again,” she breathed out, her fingers slipping under her robes, the panties that Bellatrix had forced her to wear barely covered her now very aroused cock. Warm fingers grasped her shaft.

She bit her lip to stop the grunt from escaping.

“Ahem daughters..” her mother in law raised an immaculate eyebrow at the sight before her. “I believe that is not in the schedule until later on in the night.”

Narcissa pouted releasing her aching cock. It twitched under the lustful gaze of her wife and her mother in law. Only now realising that anyone could see her Hermione blushed forcibly, stifling her gasp as she pushed her erection back into its confinement.

“You are one very lucky witch princess,” Druella teased her youngest.

After a very long and painful dinner Hermione and Narcissa took to the dance floor. Her wife wrapped snuggly in her arms, they swayed to the classical music. “This music sucks,” she mumbled.

“Tell me about it but Mama wanted respectable music that would bore us all to death,” Narcissa giggled.

During the nightmarish period of slow dancing, Hermione watched the longing in her sister in laws eyes every time she looked over at Andy and her husband Ted. Bellatrix for all her confidence and superior magical abilities couldn’t get one the thing she desperately wanted. In the future Hermione had met the disowned Black sister on numerous occasions and on every occasion Andy and Ted were either arguing or the man wasn’t around after being thrown out the house by the furious witch.

“I think you should dance with your sister before that pathetic love struck puppy dog eyes she keeps giving Andy may become permanent,” Hermione whispered gently spinning her wife into Bellatrix. Her heart went out to her.

Roaming the room she watched Mrs Weasley dance with Mr Weasley, both so wrapped up in each other that it seemed the world had disappeared around them.

Sirius and James were playing some kind of card games with Severus. It's rather a shame that these three boys could be friends if it wasn't for a manipulative little girl that used both Potter and Snape for whatever twisted reasons and then went on to betray Severus. This time she won't allow Lily Evans to sink her spiteful claws in to him. Sorry Harry but your mother was a horrible human being and no wonder your aunt Petunia hated her.

“It was an incredibly beautiful ceremony Druella, you must be so proud to have such a gorgeous specimen as your daughter in law,” the husky voice of Euphemia caught her attention.

Politely excusing herself she dodged the dancing couples with ease and silently crept behind the gossiping ladies. A chute of champagne in her hand as she put on the facade of brooding against the wall.

“I swear on my mother’s grave Euphemia if you so much as touch Hermione again I will not..” her mother in law leant into the smirking taller woman, her voice dropping a whisper effectively stopping anyone including Hermione from listening in.

“I wonder how long it will take you to bed her Druella..” she cooed wickedly. “Such a pretty thing needs the right.. won’t take long.. find out the truth..”

Hermione frustratingly slid closer towards them, the quiet conversation kept dropping in volume and rising again.

“Back off.. push me and I will push back.. sex with Hermione..” venom dripped from each word she was able to actually hear. “.. last girl dead.. you’re careless..”

Damn it these women are surprisingly brilliant at acting then again what was she expecting. Most pureblooded women were brought up to achieve the perfect facade that those on the outside of their high society took as cold, frigid and unapproachable just like her wife had been in the distant future.

“.. don’t act so high and mighty Black.. incest is unbecoming.. she will be mine.” Euphemia all but frothed at the mouth, spinning on her heel and stalking away from the stunned matriarch.

“Interesting isn’t it?” hot breath ghosted her ear, she forced herself to remain calm. Hermione turned to see Bellatrix leaning against the wall next to her, a tumbler of whiskey in hand. “You need to be careful,” she warned. Her dark gaze following the path that Euphemia stalked off to . “She will make good on her threats and the last muggleborn that had the displeasure of earning her obsession ended up dead, her body beyond recognition.”

Fucking hell. Harry’s grandmother was a beautiful, terrifying murderess and she was firmly stuck in her sights.

“Hermione dear it’s time,” Druella called out to her. Narcissa nervously shifting her feet beside the serious women that waited for her by the double doors. Lucinda, Walburga and not sure why but Andromeda was with them too.

Bellatrix chuckled at the petrified look on Hermione’s face. “It won’t be so bad, just focus on Cissa and the rest will fall away.”

Taking a deep breath, Hermione summoned up her Gryffindor bravery and focused her sights upon her smiling wife.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh not sure on this chapter to be honest. As try as I might I just don't write full sex scenes but I gave it a try. 
> 
> Warning this chapter is just sex.

Wedding night 1974

Hermione laughed to herself despite of the burning sensation that ran down her shaft, she has been aroused far to long. Here she was reclining against the headboard of her bed in the nude waiting for her new wife to freshen up so they could consummate their marriage.

On the walk to the bed chamber, all she could think of was the untold horrors of being judged by her mother in law for failing to please her daughter and to make matters worse this night was meant to be about Hermione and Narcissa but instead she couldn’t stop thinking about letting Druella down. The walk made her feel like a death row inmate walking their last walk towards the electric chair with the older ladies sporting sombre looks.

Someone had been in her room to arrange the rather hazardous amount of candles burning away on nearly every surface possible. Narcissus petals dropped on the ground and on the sheets of the bed, it had tickled her at the thoughtfulness of who ever made the effort to create a romantic atmosphere for the newlyweds.

“You look lost in thought my darling,” the sweet voice of her wife brought Hermione out of her thoughts. Narcissa leant up against bed post, her arms crossed under her bare breasts. “Snake got your tongue darling?” she crawled up the bed, her white globes swaying under the movements.

Narcissa smirked, her wife may have the cock in their relationship but she was the dominating one. Hermione was splayed on her back, her legs wide open and the glorious cock bobbing up beneath her lips were enticing her in. She ran her tongue up the shaft, ignoring the angry looking head. She nipped the flesh earning a disgruntled huff.

Hands gripped her hair forcing her to accept the cock into her mouth she gagged as the head hit the back of her throat but her horny wife wasn’t playing nice and refused to let up.

“Fuck..” Hermione grunted.

Damn it she will not be dominated. Using her teeth to scrape the under side of the shaft momentarily sent Hermione into a spasm releasing her head.

“You’re a naughty, naughty girl my darling and now you’re going to have to pay,” Narcissa cooed, straddling her waist she leant over her wife’s face and with a flick of her hand, metal cuffs curled around Hermione’s wrist chaining them to the headboard.

She sat back hard, the cock grazed her wet pussy. She moaned in pure agony as the head hit her swollen clit over and over as she rocked her hips.

“Cissa.. my loving and generous wife.. oh fuck.. please.. mmhhh,” Hermione cried out as the silken walls engulfed her cock.

The sweet delicious friction milked her shaft. Her wrist ached from the metal biting into her skin each time she pulled against her bonds. The woman on top of her looked her straight in the eye, each thrust of their hips, each smack of their flesh pushed her closer to the edge.

Narcissa bend over taking the hardened nipple into her mouth. Her hand pinched the neglected breast, biting the nub in time of the other nipple being pinched. The sharp gasps from the woman beneath her encouraged the rough treatment.

“Fuck..”

Fed up with being submissive Hermione focused on her magic, forcing it to the surface and breaking from the handcuffs. The unaware blonde feasting on her breasts shrieked at hands touching her waist and before she could blink she was flat against the mattress with her wife hovering over her with a cheeky smile on her lips.

Hands pinned her wrists above her head and her clenching pussy gushed as the cock sheathed inside up to the hilt. Her eyes rolled up in pleasure, her legs wrapped around Hermione’s waist.

“Nice try my love but I’m not just going to roll over and let you have your wicked way.” She growled, pumping her hips faster. Kissing the expanse of her neck, teeth nipping at the sweaty flesh. Hard.

“Angel please..” Narcissa pleaded rocking her hips into Hermione. She was so close.

Hearing her wife’s pleas Hermione placed a hand down between their sweaty bodies and pressed the aching bundle of nerves with two fingers. The mewling from Narcissa coaxed her to roughly rub the clit.

Her walls tightened around her cock, milking her shaft. Her hips quickened and the sound of skin smacking skin echoed around the room with their heavy breathing.

“Oh.. fuck..” she grunted, she came hard, her cum coating the inside of her pussy.

Exhausted she flopped down on the bed barely able to keep her eyes open.

A soft laugh escaped Narcissa’s dry lips.

“What's so funny?” Hermione rolled onto her side facing her very satisfied lover.

Narcissa giggled burying her head into her pillow. “Nothing I’m just so happy that we’re married now. Though I was nervous about being watched while we made love from the horror stories Bella fed me this morning I was worried that I wouldn’t of been able to perform.”

“I’m just glad they won’t actually in the room.”

She snuggled up to her wife, laying her weary head on her shoulder. “Me too. I was stressing all morning about this and Mama didn’t deem to tell us that they were using a spell to monitor the room. You must think all purebloods are sex mad.”

Hermione bit back a smirk. Wrapping her arms around her sleepy wife. She thought purebloods were proud incestuous families that encouraged inbreeding to preserve their pedigree much like muggle dogs. Not that she would admit that thought out loud, no she might wait and use that when the next idiot tried to put her in her place.

Her mind drifted back to her friends. How were they coping after the war? Did Harry finally pluck up the courage and speak to the boy? The thought of Draco crossed her mind, she hoped by rewriting history that the boy would still be alive. She certainly won’t be allowing Lucius in any capacity in fucking her wife. If Draco was to be born.. no she can’t think about that right now.

“Goodnight love.”


	21. Chapter 21

Present day

Hands clasped tightly together under the table, their matching bands entwined giving Hermione the confidence and loving support to recover from the memories that the gathered Wizengamot members and former childhood friends had just participated in watching. Her most treasured moments spread out for all to see.

Albus had ordered lunch via Winky the house elf, his patient smile still in place.

“It’s good to be alive, don’t you think Severus my boy?”

The wizard in question stiffly nodded though his focus remained firmly on the two former students. Potter and Weasley were for the first time since fumbling their way into Hogwarts in their first year were silent. Both boy wizards processing what they had witnessed.

“You’re married mione and to a witch? I thought you loved Ron. Do you not regret anything that happened?” The apparent betrayal on the boy’s face made her angry.

The older witch laughed in spite of his crestfallen demeanour. “I’m not going to sit here and tell you lies just to placate your hurt feelings Harry. I don’t regret anything that happened, I found the love of my life and helped my family and the Malfoys from dying needlessly. I’m not going to apologise for it,” she snapped.

“And nor should you mione.” Ron's deep voice jumping to her defence had surprised her.

Harry reddened in anger at Ron not backing him up. “She ran off and got married to Malfoys mother Ron how can you defend her?”

He shrugged. “I’m just glad Hermione is alive and personally we were never going to get together. Mione needs someone who can challenge her, someone who will love her for who is she and err... well Mrs.. Narcissa obviously loves her.” He spoke with such conviction that the boy who lived flustered in defeat.

“You really mean that Ron?”

Ron nodded a crooked smile gracing his face. “I’m glad you’re alive mione and now you are back with us well I don’t care about anything else.”

A knock on the double doors halted all conversation as two witches wheeled in a dinner cart. Numerous amount of different foods were spread across the table.

“Hungry love?” Hermione asked her quiet wife. Narcissa had refused to watch their past again inciting she already knew what took place first hand making it redundant for her to participate.

Narcissa was feeling nauseous and the smell of curried meat was turning her stomach. Her heart fluttered in her chest, bile burning up her throat. She slapped a hand over her mouth as she hurriedly pushed away from the table.

Concerned looks met her frantic movements. Hermione stepped towards her just as her non existent breakfast left her stomach splashing onto the beige carpet.

“Fucking hell not again.” She could hear her sister moaning from further down the table. “Muddy you better start running.”

Sirius snickered around his mouthful of duck spring roll.

Amelia waved away the unpleasant mess with a flick of her wand. Her oldest and dearest friend was pale and trembling in her wife’s arms.

“Narcissa do you need a mediwitch?”

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh, it was abruptly cut off when her unimpressed lover pinch her breast in retaliation.

“No I just need some water.” She weakly declined the worried witch.

Hermione grumbled, helping her into her seat. “My wife needs to rest Bones so if you don’t mind moving this ridiculous facade along so I can take both Narcissa and Draco home.”

“My darling stop being rude and let Madame Bones do her job,” she lightly scolded the grumpy brunette.

Albus nodded in agreement. “I think there are two more memories to be seen that would help you come to a fair decision. The other less irrelevant memories if Hermione agrees can be seen in private by a select few.”

Narcissa swallowed the refreshing cold water greedily. She looked to her son knowing the next memory was one of her own. She didn’t think he would take it well, the truth might lose her son for good.

Hermione sensing her wife’s sudden distress pulled her on to her lap. Her arms wrapped securely around her waist. Narcissa hummed in appreciation tucking her head in the crook of Hermione’s warm neck, taking in the familiar smell of old parchment and mint settled her strayed nerves.

“I got you my love.”

_June 5 th 1980_

_Blissfully married for six years to her beloved wife had motivated her into keeping up the facade that had shrouded her life. The man that was parading around as her husband was a menace and because she had denied him any sexual contact the foolish death eater had started to bring in mistresses into the manor._

_Abraxas allowed his son the right as long as he toed the line and obeyed his father and the infuriating contract. Thankfully the older man accepted the strange circumstances and embraced her wife as his very own daughter which granted her unlimited access to the manor. Meaning every night Narcissa went to bed safely tucked up with her loving wife much to Lucius's childish temper tantrums. Who new a 28 year old man could perfectly mimic a toddler throwing toys out his pram. His mother hexing the fool into behaving._

_7 months ago Narcissa had found out she was expecting their first child. Both women had been over the moon until that dreaded contract hanging over their heads caused their good news to come crashing around them._

_She groaned in misery, a hand on her protruding belly. Her waters had broken that morning whilst she and Hermione were making love, the squeal that erupted from the brunette had left her in stitches._

_Andromeda had flooed in that afternoon once her contractions had started to get closer. Her middle sister had successfully become a well known Healer that was wanted by multiple wizarding hospitals after her expertise of combining muggle and magical methods to heal injuries._

_Lucinda and Andromeda had her flat on her back with her legs held in what her wife called bondage. That earned her a slap from all three women._

_“I swear to Salazar I will never allow you to touch me again,” she snarled in pain, her hand a vice like grip on her wife’s fingers._

_Judging from the muggleborn’s pained smile she could feel her fingers grinding helplessly against each other. “I’m sorry my love.”_

_She wasn’t the least bit sorry not judging by the smirk curling her lips. Narcissa tightened her death hold on the bruised fingers in reply._

_“Push Cissa, one more push,” Andy commanded. Her head between her legs. What an imagine that caused, Bella would be in hysterics if she had been there._

_This child was tearing the ass out of her. She will never let them live this down. Pain swallowed her thoughts as she pushed with all her might._

_A high pitch cry followed the pale form of their child entering into the world. Hermione helped snip the umbilical cord as per Narcissa’s wishes._

_“Congratulations ladies it’s a boy.” Lucinda smiled, placing the squirming bundle upon her bare chest._

_The barely there brown curls on top his head tickled her sweaty skin. Her son was beautiful, he had Hermione’s stunning hair and her icy blue eyes. Their son was a perfect blend of both his mothers._

_“Hello little man,” Hermione’s sweet voice cracked. A tear slipped down her cheek as she took him into her arms. “You won’t know me as you grow up but I’m.. your father I suppose. I love you son and hopefully one day you’ll know just how much.. you’re the most important person to me after your mom of course.” Tears flowed easily down her cheeks. She placed a kiss on her son’s crown and gently placed him back on his mother’s chest._

_Narcissa’s heart broke at the distraught look on her lovers face. Her wife would never be able to give him the love he deserved nor the life she had wanted to give them all._

_“You will need to glamour him to look like another Malfoy, platinum blonde hair and grey eyes just like his father..” she spat the word father like it was venomous. “Name him Draco Lucius Malfoy.” Hermione’s voice was cold and empty as she relayed instructions to the room. Without a backwards glance the brunette swept out the room and in her hurry she barged past a frowning Bellatrix and a smirking Lucius._

_Narcissa felt her cheeks grow wet, her eyes itched, she was crying. Through her blurred vision she saw her wife grabbed Lucius by the lapel of his robes._

_The arrogant man dangled from her wife’s deadly grip. The smirk wiped from his face replaced by fear. “You will protect both my wife and son because if you so much as lay a finger on either of them I will fucking kill you.” She shoved him hard against the wall and stalked away._

_The second happiest day of her life was now in shambles. Her wife had walked away with a broken heart and she was still having to lie, to herself, to her son, to the wizarding world and most importantly to her vows she made with her wife six years previous._

_Bellatrix slipped on the bed and she buried her tear stained face into her sister's chest, her son clutched in her arms as she cried._


	22. Chapter 22

Battle of Hogwarts 1998

The manipulated shadows hid her from sight as she dodged and danced around stray spells and fighters from both sides. Hermione watched in eerie silence of her younger self fighting back to back with Ginevra Weasley both throwing out spell after spell at the approaching death eaters.

The moment she saw Harry and Ron run towards the scene with some of the older Order members trailing them.

One thing she learned through all this that her younger self had to go back to the past each and every time. If anyone tried to interfere it would cause a time paradox effectively destroying the timeline completely. Albus had asked to view the events that took place and Hermione had went along hoping to discover the person that send her the killing curse.

“Avada Kedavra,” she silently cried out. This curse had become easier to use over time and she found out the trace on her wand didn’t exist seeing as she wasn’t supposed to be in that time period thus covering her continuous use of the unforgivable on death eaters and enemies that she had unknowingly gained from her position as a feared and respected Auror.

Time seemed to have stopped when Harry and Ron screamed her name when the red pulsing light crashed into her chest.

She stepped away and hurriedly made her way to the third floor corridor just in time to stop the rubble from crushing Fred Weasley. The twins unaware of her presence ran off towards the grounds.

Side stepping the now immobilized whomping willow tree, she quickly ran through the dark passage and emerged into the shrieking shack. Severus was wheezing and bloodied but still breathing. Empty vials discarded beside him glinting under the moonlight coming in through the broken window. She thanked Morgana that the stubborn man took her advice and carried the Potions he would need to survive the night.

Removing the chain from around her neck she placed it around the unconscious wizard’s wrists and activated the portkey. She turned away from the blinding white light that followed his departure. Severus would be taken care of by the foursome that waited back at the safe house.

Once again she took off in a run, dodging the still fighting figures on the grounds and skidded to a stop in the Great Hall. Bellatrix was cackling madly while fighting off an enraged Molly Weasley.

“Not my daughter you bitch,” she screamed shoving her exhausted youngest behind her.

Hermione grimaced. This witch was going to be the death of her. Shoving the onlookers aside she slipped back into her shadows and as Mrs Weasley cast the fatal spell Hermione grabbed the heavily wounded Black around her waist and disapparated away from Hogwarts.

Both women landed on the bed. Bellatrix groaned at the weight of her sister in law pressing on her stomach. A worried Lucinda and a frantic Druella helped move Hermione to the other side of the mattress. The worn out brunette unused to remaining still rolled to the edge of the bed, a pair of long legs stopped her escape.

“You need to rest my dear..” Lucinda scowled. Pushing on her protégé's shoulders forcing her to lay down.

She shook her head stubbornly. No time to rest. She went to get up off but her legs collapsed beneath her sprawling back onto a smirking Bellatrix. The dark haired sister used the exhaustion of the younger to pin the struggling girl to bed, straddling her waist.

“Oh.. this position is very familiar don’t you think muddy?” she purred baring down on the girl’s robed clad crotch. “Now stop being so stubborn muddy. Mother wouldn’t want her favourite daughter in law to drop dead before Cissa..” The usual taunt fell flat at the thought of Narcissa.

The door flew open and an excited Sirius came running in. “He bloody did it. The wars finally over...” he trailed off taking note of his cousin and Hermione in a compromising situation. “Well, well what do we have here? A foursome I wasn’t invited to.”

“Wipe that lustful expression off your face boy,” Druella growled, slapping the man child at the back of his head.

“Now then I do believe we are expecting visitors soon.”


End file.
